É tão difícil te esquecer
by Marinacriss
Summary: COMPLETA - SLASH, Draco e Harry acabam de terminar sua relação, mas ao lembrar de como tudo aconteceu, Harry se dará conta de que cometeu um erro?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling.

**Notas: **Inspirado na canção de Mecano "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte". Não é song fic. Tem Slash (relação homem/homem). É Harry/Draco.

**Notas da tradutora: **Olá gente, está é uma tradução que estou fazendo de uma fic em espanhol, o nome da autora é Arca1, e o nome da fic assim como o da música é "Me Custa Tanto Olvidarte".

**É TÃO DIFÍCIL TE ESQUECER**

**Prólogo**

" _Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_

_Olvidar quince mil encantos es _

_Mucha sensatez"_

**_-- _Mecano**

Draco Malfoy tem mãos únicas ...

Desde a forma como segura sua navalha de barbear, até a maneira como usa de palavras para ordenar o que quiser, Draco chegou ao ponto de mudar seus traços e se converter em suas mãos. Era inevitável que depois de anos de prática nas artes manuais e, naturalmente, nas artes perversas, Draco se torne o mais hábil – e perigoso – nos terrenos de Hogwarts.

Acaba de entrar pela porta. Hoje não está usando a pulseira, deve ser que já está aprendendo a ficar sem ela. Não hesita e se dirige diretamente onde o esperam seu time de quadribol. Está relembrando com os jogadores a estratégia que tem planejada para a partida de amanhã. Não dá para ouvir o que diz, mas isto não tem importância. Suas mãos dizem tudo. Levantam-se, formam desenhos, falam uma com a outra, riem, e no fim deixam-se cair aos lados de sua cintura, como se fosse para recuperar energia para a seguinte sessão. Snape irrompe pela sala e começa poções.

Hoje é a vez de Draco apresentar. Seus materiais estão em ordem sobre a mesa de Snape. Caminha à frente e uma vez ali, dirige o olhar a cada um na sala, até que todos fiquem em silêncio. Draco tem um talento genuíno para atrair o olhar de quem quiser. Enquanto suas mãos dançam ao compasso de suas palavras, e o projetor mostra as imagens que fazem parte da apresentação, Draco segura a atenção fiel de cada estudante, e nesse momento Draco os possui, para o bem ou para o mal, todos estão a seu comando.

Ele não se aproveita da vantagem. Nunca usa. Se limita a continuar o que está fazendo. Quando a fumaça já encheu a sala e a poção borbulha com cores vivas, Draco bebe a mistura de um gole só. Rápido, seus cabelos começam a levantar de sua cabeça, seu colar de prata se levanta aos poucos, logo seu corpo perde peso, seus braços se elevam até esticar para os lados, e ao fim seus pés levantam-se do chão. A poção anti-gravidade. Draco está levitando. O projetor começa a emitir uma luz branca que se intensifica até irradiar detrás de Draco. Seu corpo se escurece, mas está rodeado de uma luz angelical. Suas mãos, quase imóveis, falando em sussurros, é o que mais impressiona. Draco tem um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Mesmo que ele tenha negado mais de uma vez, ele nasceu para ser admirado.

Os efeitos da poção acabam e Draco desce com suavidade até o chão. Os aplausos o acompanham desde que recolhe seus pertences até que chega e senta em sua mesa. Snape já começou a falar de seu estudante preferido, e Draco o escuta com fingido interesse.

Há uma qualidade em seus olhos que indicam que apesar do sucesso que acaba de ter, ainda não está completamente satisfeito. Um ar de tristeza espalhado por todo seu corpo até suas mãos. Realmente deve estar preocupado. Sem prévio aviso levanta o rosto e dirige seu olhar par o meu.

Fico o olhando uns segundos e tento controlar o calor que nasce na boca do meu estomago e começa sua invasão pelo resto do corpo, chegando até as orelhas que já devem estar vermelhas. Logo, abaixo o olhar, arrependido de haver me deixado levar, apesar de tudo.

Tiro o pergaminho do bolsinho onde sempre o guardo, e ao final da curta lista de coisas para esquecer escrevo: "Suas mãos". Se Draco tivesse uma lista de coisas para esquecer, já estaria escrito "Seus olhos"?

Era algo que Draco sempre olhava em mim, assim como eu com suas mãos. Uma vez, deitado ao meu lado, me disse que o "grande Harry Potter" levar as cores da sonserina em seus olhos mostrava como éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Eu também acreditei.

É tão difícil esquecer você, Draco. É tão difícil te esquecer.

**No primeiro capítulo:** Harry lembra de como tudo começou com Draco.

**N.T.: **Bom aí está o prólogo, é um pouco curto mas depois aumenta, esta fic tem 10 capítulos, vou tentar postar rápido.

Agradecimentos a Nicolle Snape pela paciência ao me ajudar a postar esta fic.

Espero que vocês gostem da fic, eu adorei : )

Se vocês quiserem entrar em contato com a autora o e-mail dela é: arclaud()hotmail(ponto)com, se quiserem entrar em contato comigo já sabem, é só mandar um review hehehe.

Bom espero vocês aqui no próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling.

**Notas da Autora:** Este capítulo vem depois do Prólogo, mas se situa muito antes no tempo, para o começo do sétimo ano de Harry.

Esta fic é Harry/Draco. Slash (relação homem/homem) estejam avisados.

"_Itálico_" – São pensamentos.

**Capítulo Um**

**DE TANTO RELEMBRAR**

" _Entre el Cielo y el suelo hay algo _

_Com tendencia a quedarse calvo_

_De tanto recordar" _

**-- Mecano**

É difícil esquecer como tudo começou...

** Harry&Draco **

Harry Potter amava a ´pintura. Enquanto dava as últimas pinceladas na tela, recordou seu primeiro traço em uma tela, que pintou uma linha em sua própria existência. Suas memórias não iam no antes ou depois de "vir à Horgwarts", mas no antes ou depois de "que começou a pintar".

Era sua hora favorita. Meia-noite trazia silêncio e penumbra, e se apresentava com certa grandiosidade, como se Harry estivesse por descobrir o segredo mais secreto do pincel. E hoje sentia que realmente o estava descobrindo. Harry concluiu com uma assinatura o que considerava sua melhor obra.

Guardou suas tintas e pincéis e subiu ao banheiro para se limpar. Pensou que seus amigos haviam feito tudo mais fácil desde que foi anunciado o leilão. A pesar da curiosidade e expectativa que gerou, de que Harry estivesse preparando outra obra "genial", ninguém havia tentado desqualificar-lo tentando ver sua pintura antes do tempo. Era melhor assim. Seria maior a impressão que causaria durante o leilão.

Em frente a pia, Harry se olhou no espelho. Uma mancha pintava de azul sua bochecha. Seus olhos estavam distantes e sonhadores. Eram noites como esta que Harry não se reconhecia como o menino descuidado que dormia em um armário. O garoto a sua frente tinha um olhar seguro e cheio de expectativa. Nunca desejou que a manhã chegasse tão depressa, como queria naquele momento.

** Draco&Harry **

Naqueles instantes em que não se está acordado nem dormindo, Harry sentiu o calor que se forma no peito quando algo emocionante está para acontecer. Foi quando se lembrou do que lhe esperava naquele dia, e não conseguiu fechar os olhos outra vez.

Harry vestiu-se com uma túnica de festa. Fez um feitiço celador sobre sua assinatura na pintura e desceu com passos rápidos as escadas da torre da grifinória. Entrou no salão principal com a pintura nas mãos. A professora Sprout agitou sua varinha e em sua lapela apareceu uma pequena rosa branca, que o identificava como artista. Harry olhou ao redor e sorriu satisfeito com a mudança de aparência do salão principal.

As cinco mesas haviam sido retiradas, e no lugar das mesas dos professores havia um palco. Algumas pinturas já estavam flutuando em diferentes lugares do salão, de acordo como os artistas as colocavam. Cada uma se movia com vida própria e mudava de cores, cada uma contava uma história diferente.

Ao chegar no canto do salão, Harry sussurrou um _Petrificus Leviosa_ e seu quadro parou no ar. Admirou sua obra pela última vez antes que se converte-se em propriedade alheia. Em segredo, Harry se maravilhou de seu talento, às vezes, agora em especial, lhe era difícil aceitar que essa beleza era de sua própria criação.

Fleur lhes dissera na primeira aula que o mais difícil para um pintor era se desfazer de uma peça. Harry acabou de descobrir. Mas nunca havia estado mais preparado que naquele momento. Nada poderia estragar seu bom humor neste dia. Dirigiu-se aos lugares que estavam reservados aos artistas, só faltava esperar o começo do evento.

Em alguns minutos as portas principais do salão se abriram completamente, e as pessoas que estavam esperando entraram ruidosamente. Os interessados observavam as pinturas em exposição. Meia hora mais tarde, uma voz encheu o lugar, seguramente através do feitiço amplificador. Era a bruxa que comandava as vendas, anunciando que iria dar-se inicio ao leilão. De repente, várias cadeiras começaram a aparecer entre os convidados, e todos foram se sentando de frente para o palco principal.

O leilão foi realizado sem nenhum contratempo. A pintura de Colin Creevey, um abstrato em diferentes tons de verde, teve acolhida, e a ganhadora foi Camilla McGregor, uma lufa-lufa do sexto ano, quem pagou dez galeões. O quadro de Gina ganhou três galeões de nada menos que Dino Thomas quem, a julgar pelo grande sorriso que enviou a Gina desde o palco, sabia perfeitamente a quem lhe pertencia.

Harry sorriu ao notar pela primeira vez o que havia sido um rumor contínuo na grifinória. Dino gostava de Gina. Gina agradeceu com um sorriso tímido, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, os dois olharam para baixo ao mesmo tempo, Harry se perguntou se não acabava de ser testemunha de um "momento". Não pôde se certificar, porque sua pintura era a próxima.

- Esta peça única, de 60x80 cm, foi feita completamente com acetalinos... – continuou a anunciante sobre a pintura de Harry. -... Especial é a falta de movimento. Esta é uma peça rara em que a disposição artística é tão expressiva em sua imobilidade que...

Harry escutou com satisfação como se formavam murmúrios pela sala. No mundo mágico, uma pintura sem movimento era um pouco menos difícil de conseguir que uma com vida no mundo trouxa. Os materiais que são usados simplesmente não eram feitos para pintar objetos imóveis. Sem demora, Harry pegou este desafio e depois de dois anos havia conseguido dominar o estilo quase a perfeição.

- Dá início ao leilão pela peça #18 por dez sickles – disse a anunciante, dando uma martelada na mesa - cinqüenta, tenho cinqüenta sickles... Um galeão... Quem dá mais? Cinco galeões do senhor de barba branca! – quem para surpresa de Harry era Dumbledore – Quem dá dez? ...dez galeões para a senhorita do laço azul!... Vinte galeões da professora Delacourt! – Harry fiou surpreso, não havia esperado tanto dinheiro, e menos ainda de sua própria professora – trinta galeões do senhor de cabelo branco!... Quarenta galeões de Delacourt... Quarenta, da lhe um... Da lhe dois... Disse cem, senhor? Cem galeões! Cem, da lhe um... Da lhe dois... Da lhe três! Vendida ao senhor de cabelo branco por cem galeões! Se o senhor pudesse se aproximar ao palco...

O salão explodiu em aplausos ao que havia sido o melhor leilão do dia. Harry sentiu várias palmadas de parabéns nas costas, e Gina lhe fez o favor de empurrar seu queixo para cima e fechar sua boca, já que ele não parecia capaz de fazer sozinho. Então começou a sorrir com todos os dentes.

Harry procurou ao senhor que havia sido tão generoso, e seus olhos pararam em uma figura imponente de cabelo quase branco que vestia uma túnica negra muito cara. Quando essa pessoa subiu ao palco, Harry sentiu como se seu coração tivesse despencado. O silêncio inesperado que escutou ao seu redor era mais impressionante que o murmúrio que há alguns minutos atrás lhe havia causado orgulho.

A anunciante falou exatamente o que Harry não queria escutar, amplificado dez vezes.

- O ganhador é Draco Malfoy!

** Harry&Draco **

Ao chegar ao seu dormitório, Harry encontrou uma bolsinha com cem galeões de ouro sobre sua cama. Desde então não havia parado de andar de um lado ao outro do dormitório, grunhindo e puxando seus cabelos. "_Draco Malfoy"_ pensou furioso. "_De todas as pessoas que tem no colégio_..." Harry tinha tido certeza de que não se importaria de quem fosse o comprador. "_Será que ainda não estou preparado?_" Acelerou o passo e depois de olhar várias vezes para a bolsinha, seguido de vários insultos a Malfoy, Harry decidiu que estava preparado, e que sua pintura podia pertencer a qualquer um. "_Menos a Malfoy_". Pegou a bolsinha de sua cama e saiu do quarto indignado, harry voltou à festa de encerramento que havia sido organizada depois do leilão. As cadeiras haviam sido trocadas por mesinhas. Alguns alunos permaneciam conversando em pé, em frente a alguma pintura ou rodeando a algum aluno com a rosa branca.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Como era de se esperar estava sobre a luz mais radiante do lugar, rodeado de gente patética que o admirava e adulava. Malfoy estava no meio de um discurso.

- Na verdade não pensei que aqui encontraria algo que servisse sequer para segurar papéis – disse Malfoy com sarcasmo, e todos riram – mas qualquer pessoa com um pouco de bom gosto se daria conta que este é especial. É óbvio que foi feita por algum sonserino, mas suponho que não saberemos até o meio-dia.

Harry obrigou Malfoy a se virar, puxando com força de seu ombro.

- Malfoy -, Harry disse em voz baixa – temos que conversar.

- Potter, tira a mão de mim – Malfoy disse com os dentes cerrados – se não escutei mal, quer um encontro comigo. A resposta é não. Supere Potter, você não é meu tipo – sorriu maliciosamente e lhe virou as costas.

Harry perdeu a paciência e saiu do salão. Da porta, pronunciou um _Acio Pintura_! E em segundos apareceu o quadro e pousou com suavidade em suas mãos. Muito diferente foi quando um pouco depois apareceu Malfoy furioso e gritando.

- Quem foi o _engraçadinho _que convocou meu... Potter? Pode-se saber o que diabos faz com um pertence meu?

Harry jogou a bolsinha cheia de moedas em sua direção, e Malfoy a pegou no ar.

- Aí está seu dinheiro, Malfoy, esqueça a pintura, você não iria querer mesmo, depois de saber que foi que a fez.

Malfoy o olhou com um olhar divertido.

- Potter? Está insinuando que alguém como _você_ não é um completo incapaz para as artes? Não seja ridículo.

Aproximou-se de Harry e tentou pegar a tela, mas Harry não a soltou.

- Eu não voltaria a pavonear-me com esta pintura na frente dos outros se fosse você, Malfoy – disse Harry com amargura. - Me pergunto o que diria seus amigos quando souberem que você pagou cem galeões por uma obra de Potter.

Malfoy manteve o olhar de Harry. – Me surpreende Potter – sorriu com frieza. – Está bem, vem comigo então – continuou. Deu meia volta e se dirigiu para as escadas.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Harry enquanto seguia Malfoy.

- Negociar, claro – foi a única resposta que Harry conseguiu.

** Draco&Harry **

Malfoy subiu até o quarto andar, e guiou Harry até um pequeno quarto. Ao entrar harry notou que o quarto não era usado, porque havia poeira no chão, telha de aranhas nos cantos; estava escuro e não havia nenhum lugar onde se sentar.

- Nossa Malfoy! Realmente um lugar perfeito – disse Harry com sarcasmo.

- Cala a boca, Potter – respondeu Malfoy. Foi até o fundo do quarto e começou a apalpar a parede, até que encontrou o que procurava. Soou um _Click _e a parede se abriu como uma porta.

O quarto se iluminou de repente com o sol radiante que entrou pela abertura. Malfoy saiu pela porta e Harry o seguiu. Do lado de fora era um desses estranhos dias de novembro em que o sol brilha apesar de que o frio seja estremecedor. A vista da varanda era realmente impressionante. Podia-se ver desde a floresta proibida até o campo de quadribol.

Malfoy colocou a pintura na sombra e se sentou no peitoril. – Vou supor que não está me fazendo perder tempo, Potter, e que realmente você a pintou – disse em um tom aborrecido – Já não importa, é minha. Acredita que me interessa ter cem galeões? É uma fração do que gasto em um fim de semana.

- Então pagarei o dobro – Harry disse cortante.

Malfoy riu uma risada falsa – Potter, acredito que não me entendeu. Não quero seu dinheiro. Mas talvez possa me dar outra coisa – disse Malfoy com tranqüilidade – Minha mansão está cheia de retratos de meus ancestrais, e quadros meus de quando era bebê. Este ano completo dezoito anos, e é uma tradição...

- Quere que eu te pinte? – interrompeu Harry a beira da histeria – Está completamente desajuizado? Não usaria você como modelo nem que fosse o único que existi-se no mundo, Malfoy.

- E se houvesse uma única pintura como esta? – disse Malfoy com menos vontade que antes – sei que morre de medo de que, a única prova de que tem um pouco de talento esteja nas mãos de seu pior inimigo – Malfoy continuou. Desceu do peitoril e se aproximou de Harry, seu cabelo quase branco, tão brilhante pelo sol que cegava sua ofuscava sua visão – Pensa nisto, Potter. Pôs muito de você nesta pintura, mas se faz outra sobre minhas ordens, não vai ter nenhuma importância para você.

Harry odiou Malfoy por ter razão. Havia-lhe pego em uma decisão que não deixava mais nenhuma alternativa.

- Aceito, Malfoy – aceitou Harry com profundo rancor – Mas não prometo nada. Não pode me obrigar a estar inspirado por alguém como você.

- Me parece justo – disse Malfoy, para surpresa de Harry – Então vamos ver se temos um trato, já é meio-dia.

Harry voltou a olhar seu quadro. Uma brisa passou suavemente, parecia ser o que estava revelando a assinatura, letra por letra, as palavras "Harry Potter" apareceram. Malfoy não mostrou nenhuma mudança de expressão.

- Nos vemos aqui mesmo amanhã ao entardecer – disse Malfoy. Pegou a pintura e saiu, deixando Harry sozinho com cem moedas de ouro e a sensação de que havia se condenado a viver seu pior pesadelo.

**Próximo Capítulo:** Harry ri de Malfoy a gargalhadas e Draco encontra uma maneira muito sonserina de tirar a vontade de sorrir de Harry.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Esta aí o primeiro capitulo, como prometido, maior que o anterior; e também muito mais cedo que o previsto, aproveitei o feriadão que não tinha muita coisa para fazer, e aqui está o resultado.

Para entrar em contato com a autora, o email dela é: arclaud()hotmail(.)com

Agradecimentos a **Lilly W. Malfoy** e **Nicolle Snape** pelos reviews.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Até o próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J. K. Rowling.

**Notas da Autora:** Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Esse tem mais humor, espero que gostem.

Esta fic é Harry/Draco – Slash (relação homem/homem) estejam avisados.

Para quem quiser entrar em contato com a autora o email dela é: arquita()gmail(.)com

**Capítulo Dois**

**NÃO ME OLHE**

"_Sombra aqui, sombra allá  
Maquillate, maquillate  
Um espejo de cristal  
Y mírate y mírate"_

**-- Mecano**

A porta abriu-se com um rangido agudo e Harry entrou no quarto do 4° andar. A luz era leve. Havia uma pequena cadeira, uma mesinha e uma poltrona que Harry não havia visto no dia anterior.

- Pode colocar suas coisas sobre a mesa – veio a voz de Malfoy de trás de um móvel coberto com um lençol branco – Saio em um minuto.

Harry suspirou resignado. Deixou seu baú sobre a mesa e passou o tempo melhorando a iluminação. Enfeitiçou três tochas para produzirem chamas mais forte. Depois abriu seu cavalete e colocou uma tela nova em cima.

Malfoy apareceu de repente. Vestia uma túnica azul escura, quase negra. Com o pescoço alto aberto até o peito. Desde as botas de couro até o sorriso de satisfação bem posto no rosto, cada detalhe de sua imagem gritava "Draco Malfoy". Ele mais que caminhou em sua direção, Malfoy flutuou pelo chão, consciente de como estava sendo espetacular sua entrada. Harry quase teve um ataque de raiva enquanto observava esse nariz levantado, odiosamente empinado, o mesmo que segundos depois foi dar diretamente...no chão.

Demorou alguns segundos para aceitar. Malfoy havia tropeçado com sua própria capa, caindo atrapalhadamente com a cara no chão.

- Aaaiii... – Queixou-se Malfoy com uma voz assustada – o que aconteceu?

Harry soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. Ver Malfoy brilhar um segundo e levar uma pancada no outro era demais para agüentar.

- Isso é realmente novo – dizia a si mesmo Malfoy enquanto se limpava – não lembro da última vez que caí. Esta túnica é muito mal desenhada, qualquer incompetente se daria conta...

Parou de repente e voltou seu olhar para Harry confuso.

- Potter, você está rindo de mim? – Perguntou Malfoy.

- Sim... - foi tudo que Harry conseguiu falar antes de começar a rir outra vez.

- Já está bom, é melhor que comece a se acalmar – disse Malfoy despreocupado, como se estivesse dispensando um de seus empregados.

Harry se sentiu leve. Depois de alguns minutos já havia chegado no estado de rir de si mesmo. Quase tonto de rir, observou Malfoy tentar recuperar um pouco de sua dignidade. Isto piorou o estado de Harry ainda mais. Tudo era muito engraçado, até que Harry viu um brilho diferente no olhar de Malfoy, seguido de um grande sorriso sem malícia, realmente verdadeiro. Harry perdeu a vontade de rir.

- Malfoy, o que está planejando? Por que está tão alegre? – Harry perguntou cortante. Sua atual expressão estava desprovida de toda marca "Malfoy" e isso era o mais surpreendente e suspeito que Harry já havia visto.

- Acredita que não posso estar alegre sem que seja prova da minha natureza malévola? – perguntou Malfoy com um tom falso de desilusão. Sua voz se arrastava e parecia desinteressada quanto falou – calar sua boca custou mais tempo do que imaginei, Potter. Ainda que não posso evitar mencionar como é pateticamente fácil te impressionar. Ah! E não se preocupe, planejo manter você saudável, pelo tempo que nosso acordo durar. Falando nisso, vai pintar ou só vai ficar me olhando com receio?

Harry ficou olhando-o com receio por mais alguns minutos, e depois colocou a pulseira que o deixava com humor para pintar. Depois observou o objeto que deveria ser sua inspiração.

Malfoy havia se sentado em uma grande poltrona, com a coluna bem reta, as mãos em cima dos descansos da poltrona, e a cabeça erguida, erguídissima, digna de um rei ditador.

- Abaixa um pouco a cabeça – falou para Malfoy e este abaixou muito – Não, não tanto. Apóie-se no encosto, abre um pouco os olhos, murche a barriga – o último falou com um pouco de maldade.

- Potter, eu **NÃO** tenho barriga – disse um indignado Malfoy, ao mesmo tempo em que murchava a barriga. Havia se entusiasmado um pouco demais com as ordens de Potter e agora estava com a cabeça abaixada e um pouco torto.

Harry suspirou com irritação e se aproximou de Malfoy. O empurrou suavemente contra o encosto. Depois observou suas mãos. Eram muito diferentes, havia uma "Magia" nelas que Harry não conseguia identificar, pegou uma e pôs sobre o colo do outro garoto. Pegou o queixo de Malfoy e o levantou, só um pouco.

- Relaxe – ele sussurrou para Malfoy e este ficou ainda mais tenso. O sem vergonha sempre tinha que ir contra ao que lhe pedia.

Voltou para a tela e começou a pintar. Nenhum dos dois disse nenhuma palavra durante a noite.

**  
Harry&Draco **

Na hora da janta, Harry e Malfoy se despediram, marcando para se encontrarem dois dias depois. Malfoy havia tentado espiar a tela de Harry, mas este tinha colocado um feitiço conciliador sobre a pintura. Malfoy havia rosnado algumas palavras ininteligíveis, e depois de jogar um feitiço em Harry, segundo ele para limpar as manchas de tinta que tinha nos braços e rosto, o sorriso quase inocente que tinha levantado suspeita anteriormente, se formou em seu rosto. Seguiu para o salão principal bastante alegre.

Harry olhou seus braços e tocou seu rosto, pelo que parecia, Malfoy realmente havia limpado as manchas. Sem demora, Harry passou todo o caminho até o salão principal preocupado em que uma mente perversa como a de Malfoy poderia fazer com um feitiço.

Quando passou pelas grandes portas do salão, a maioria dos alunos já estava em suas mesas. Seguiu para a mesa da grifinória, e com cada passo que dava, sentia cada vez mais uma sensação estranha, como se alguém o estivesse observando. Voltou-se e viu um grupo de meninos da corvinal que sussurravam e apontavam para ele. Pouco a pouco foi crescendo o murmúrio até que a maioria dos estudantes, e alguns professores, o encaravam com curiosidade, outros sussurravam entre si ao ouvido e alguns riam.

Harry procurou na mesa dos sonserinos a única pessoa que poderia ser culpada por qualquer coisa que pudesse estar acontecendo com ele. Draco Malfoy era o centro das atenções entre seus amigos, claro, mas desta vez o assunto da conversa parecia ser Harry, porque todos o olhavam e riam. Harry estreitou os olhos e sentou-se à mesa.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que todo mundo está olhando pra mim, Rony - perguntou Harry, ao que Rony respondeu com uma explosão de risadas, como se estivesse tentando agüentar. Harry não podia ficar mais indignado – Hermione?

- Harry, espera um pouco – disse Hermione com um sorriso. Enfeitiçou seu copo cheio de suco de abóbora e o aproximou de Harry. – Um feitiço refletor. Olhe para você Harry.

Harry franziu a testa e se aproximou da beirada do copo. Olhou para dentro, e o que viu fez com que uma onda de calor surgisse em seu estômago e se espalhasse pelo seu corpo até as orelhas. Toda tinta que havia estado em seus braços e rosto, estavam agora misturadas em seu rosto, mas não era só isso, Harry tinha agora olhos, nariz e bigodes de gato. Malfoy tinha se vingado de Harry, lhe pintando como se fosse uma criança trouxa no "Dia das bruxas".

Harry queria ficar irritado, mas ao ver seus amigos rindo com tanta vontade de sua aparência, teve que sorrir. Por cima do ombro viu Malfoy, mas ele estava lhe oferecendo um de seus sorrisos encantadores, para um sonserino. Harry sorriu de novo. Ele mesmo havia procurado, e devia dar crédito a Malfoy pela criatividade. Hermione por fim conseguiu fazer um feitiço para se desfazer da "obra de arte", e Harry começou a comer suas salsichas sem poder deixar de sorrir.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** Malfoy tira sua túnica, e Harry vai ter muito em que pensar... 

**Nota da tradutora:** Ai, ai, ai... Falem a verdade, este Malfoy neste capítulo, não está um fofo! Eu adorei! Mas a autora é muito má, judiando do narizinho perfeito dele, mas fazer o que né! E a barriguinha, que fofo!

Acho que está totalmente explícito o que o Draco acha do Harry com esta obra de arte que ele fez né! Hehehe. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo.

**Nicolle Snape:** Também acho, coitadinho, alguém tinha que descobriu outra qualidade nele além de ser o salvador do mundo mágico né! Ele estava ficando sem personalidade hehehe. Draco com segundas intenções? Não sei será?

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Bem original e – estranha - esta listinha, também achei. Concordo contigo as pessoas só pensam nele como um ser cheio de testosterona e magia, hehehe, e esquecem que existe um ser ali dentro. ; D

**Mel Deep Dark:** Cê viu menina! Que obsessão! Hehehe, devem ser maravilhosas mesmo, ai...ai, que vontade de ver...tocar... Sentir... Enfim um tanto de coisa com elas, hehehe, espero que você goste também do Draco fofo desde capítulo.

Gente, eu, quando somente lia fics, achava um saco os autores ficarem pedindo reviews, mas digo para vocês esse troço vicia!

Então por favor, façam este ato de solidariedade com uma tradutora iniciante que já está viciada e está ficando doida sem receber nenhum, pelo menos uma carinha sorrindo... Já me fará feliz... Snif! Snif! ; )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K.Rowling

**Esta Fic é Slash - Harry/Draco, que não gosta, por favor não leia!**

**Capítulo Três**

**UMA ROSA É UMA ROSA**

_Quise cortar la flor_

_Más tierna del rosal,_

_Pensando que de amor_

_No me podría pinchar, _

_Y mientras me pinchaba_

_Me enseñó uma cosa_

_Que uma rosa es uma rosa,_

_Es uma rosa._

**-- Mecano**

Harry esticou seu braço direito para a frente e usou a ponta de seu pincel como referência contra a figura do modelo. Havia retocado várias vezes e ainda havia alguma coisa que não se encaixava no esboço das mãos de Malfoy que o estava deixando nervoso.

- Nós da sonserina queremos quartos individuais, ou pelo menos afastados das demais casas - continuou Malfoy com o já familiar tom antipático de quando se vangloriava da superioridade dos sonserinos - mas parece que vai ser difícil, porque o propósito da viagem de férias é derrubar as barreiras entre as casas do último ano ou algo igual de improdutivo.

Harry grunhiu em resposta. Desde que Malfoy se aborreceu de ficar sentado sem se mover durante a segunda semana de pintura, sua conversa furada e presunçosa havia incrementado a uma velocidade pouco saudável. Quando soltava a língua Harry estava seguro que Malfoy era a pessoa mais aborrecida do universo.

Malfoy desceu de sua nuvem e observou Harry com interesse.

- Conheço esse olhar, Potter – disse com tom sábio – Você não dá valor a sua sorte. Qualquer pessoa sensata morreria para passar comigo a metade do tempo que você e eu passamos juntos, se somente fosse para desfrutar da minha excelente companhia,

Harry conteve o sorriso. Só Draco Malfoy podia soar culto e penosamente errado ao mesmo tempo. Mas a expressão que agora tinha Malfoy era exatamente a que Harry queria pegar em seu retrato.

O queixo erguido, olhar penetrante, a sobrancelha esquerda um pouco levantada e o nariz empinado, empinadíssimo. Harry se lembrava tão bem desta expressão que havia passado as últimas três semanas pintando-a nas noites em sua sala comunal, de memória.

Um Malfoy como Draco devia ser elegante, educado, atraente mas sobre tudo atrevido, temido, odioso. Não havia sido difícil terminar o primeiro esboço, depois que tinha conseguido separar o Draco do Malfoy. Mas tinha sido resultado de árduas horas de trabalho, pensando dia e noite no que fazia Draco ser único e muito diferente do seu sobrenome. Ajudou o fato de Harry ser obcecado por desafios, e pelo que parecia, obcecado em decifrar Malfoy.

- Enfim, importa mais aonde vamos do que onde ficamos. Como você quase é um trouxa, Potter, tenho certeza que nunca ouviu falar de Shap Ville. É a capital do mundo mágico, sabia? Lá há milhares de lugares geniais como a caverna das quedas, onde dizem que uma bruxa criou a caixa de Pandora e...

Assim era como Harry gostava de ver Malfoy. Quando realmente se interessava por um tema, se esquecia de toda eloqüente marca Malfoy e falava como um garoto de sua idade. Seus olhos brilhavam e sorria como no primeiro dia, abertamente e sem receio. Esse era o Draco sem Malfoy que Harry agora conhecia. Nunca pensou em retratar este lado de Malfoy, porque por alguma razão não queria compartilhá-lo com o mundo.

- Algum plano interessante para a viagem, Potter? Ou melhor, ainda... Alguma conquista?

Harry estava examinando os artísticos braços nus de Malfoy quando a pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer suas costas e suas orelhas se esquentarem. Malfoy inclinou a cabeça para um lado, e falou com tom travesso.

- Potter, talvez não fosse boa idéia que me pedisse para usar a túnica tradicional Malfoy. Desde que cheguei está um pouco distraído, e me parece que tem haver com minha irresistível atração...

Harry arregalou os olhos. É verdade que estava observando algumas partes de Malfoy mais detidamente que o usual, de um ponto de vista estritamente profissional, claro. Será que havia sido tão óbvio? Tudo era culpa de Malfoy. Harry disse que já não precisava pôr a túnica, mas nunca lhe disse que coloca-se uma camisa negra tão justa ou um jeans que ficava muito bem nele. O que Malfoy achava que estava fazendo usando roupa trouxa depois de tudo? Era de se esperar que um sonserino quebrasse as regras fundamentais da sociedade. Malfoy havia procurado e Harry não tinha nada haver com o assunto de nenhuma maneira. Concentrou-se em não enrubescer e procurou alguma maneira de mudar de assunto.

- Malfoy, tantas horas na frente do espelho te fizeram mal, a única coisa que está me distraindo é o fato de que suas mãos são impossíveis de pintar. – tinha apenas acabado de dizer e já havia se arrependido.

Desde o primeiro dia Malfoy havia mostrado um interesse crescente para ver o retrato sem acabar, com certeza com a intenção de criticá-lo e fazer Harry passar um mau tempo. Só vários feitiços de segurança haviam conseguido evitar suas tentativas. Ter dito que ele tinha dificuldades com a pintura era praticamente tê-la mostrado.

- Está brincando, Potter, ás vezes você é um pouco lerdo. – disse Malfoy enquanto passava os dedos por seus cabelos – o que pode ser tão difícil para o "Grande Harry Potter" pintar mãos tão modestas como as minhas? Talvez possa mostrar exatamente do que está falando...

Harry não conseguia encontrar uma boa razão para continuar guardando segredo.

- Suas mãos são tudo, menos modestas – disse para Malfoy e o chamou para que se aproximasse – vem.

Malfoy sorriu como uma criança que deixaram abrir seus presentes de natal. Aproximou-se um pouco rápido, mais do que gostaria de mostrar e Harry lhe deu passagem para ficar de frente para o cavalete. Seus olhos percorreram a tela de cima a baixo e seu olhar foi se apagando, seu sorrindo ficando sério. Inclinou sua cabeça para um lado e voltou a olhar para o seu lado onde Harry estava. Então deu um de seus sorrisos encantadores.

- Potter, isto é genial, estou igualzinho!

- Você acha?

- Sim, mas o mais incrível são as cores, estão ótimas mescladas, se misturam tão bem! É difícil de explicar, são emocionantes, mas ao mesmo tempo, amenas.

- Estou testando uma nova técnica com cores sensíveis. A idéia é que as cores mudem de acordo com o humor de quem olha. Ainda não sei se funciona.

Malfoy olhou de novo a pintura e as cores estavam em um tom mais vivo.

- Não entendo qual é o problema com minhas mãos, não estão nada mal – disse depois de esticar suas mãos como as do retrato e compará-las.

Harry pegou a mão direita de Malfoy e passou um dedo pela palma.

- O contorno é mais imponente - Harry começou a descrever. Tocou seus dedos e continuou – mas cada um de seus dedos tem personalidade própria, contam histórias diferentes. Suas mãos falam Malfoy, e não há outra forma de explicar – Harry sorriu para encobrir seu incomodo – Até poderia dizer que suas mãos são você, mas isso não faz sentido.

Malfoy havia escutado seu discurso com curiosidade e sua única reação tinha sido de a de levantar a sua sobrancelha direita. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e olhou Harry fixamente, parecendo que queria dizer alguma coisa sem palavras.

Harry piscou e se deu conta com grande tristeza que ainda segurava a mão de Malfoy entre as suas.

- Ah! Com certeza você a quer de volta – disse desajeitado enquanto empurrava a mão em questão contra o peito de seu dono – Aqui está – Deixou a mão e escondeu as suas atrás de suas costas, como se isso o libertá-se de toda a culpa.

Malfoy não havia deixado de olhá-lo. Foi se aproximando, pouco a pouco, muito, até que estava a centímetros de Harry, que sentiu seu coração acelerar e a temperatura do quarto subir de repente. Então Malfoy inclinou-se sobre seu ombro e Harry sentiu sua orelha acariciar sua bochecha suavemente e fazer cosquinhas. Quando Malfoy se ajeitou para olhar nos olhos de Harry, lhe mostrou o dedo indicador que acabara de enfiar em um tinteiro.

- Você fez um trabalho esplêndido conseguindo ficar parecido com um espantalho coberto de tinta – sussurrou Malfoy e lentamente percorreu com o indicador manchado, pela mandíbula de Harry enquanto continuava – mas faltou aqui.

Harry soltou o fôlego que havia prendido. Malfoy estava tão próximo que podia sentir sua respiração. Seus olhos eram uma combinação de vários tons de cinza, e tinha um anel âmbar ao redor da pupila. Seu nariz não era tão empinado como ele fazia acreditar. Harry se surpreendeu de encontrar algumas sardas quase invisíveis que davam ao seu rosto um ar quase inocente. E sua boca, a mesma que podia pronunciar palavras más, agora parecia tão doce. Harry estava ficando louco, detestava Malfoy mais do que nunca, mas não podia evitar ser atraído por seus lábios, e se sentiu cair até eles. Mas antes de tocá-los Malfoy despertou do sonho que o mantinha parado e deu um passo para trás.

- Ficaria encantado em continuar brincando com você, mas tenho que preparar meu equipamento – disse com frieza, deu meia volta e avançou para a porta. Parou no meio do caminho e virou a cabeça. – Ah! E se voltar a tentar me beijar, Potter, vou me assegurar de que se arrependa de haver feito isso pelo resto de sua vida. – saiu do quarto sem outra palavra.

Harry ficou olhando a porta com a boca aberta. Tinha que ser bem cínico para atuar como se não tivesse sido Malfoy quem o pôs nessa situação, porque de nenhuma outra maneira Harry haveria perdido a cabeça como havia feito. Mas se alguém era cínico e todos os outros adjetivos negativos que lhe ocorriam, essa pessoa era Malfoy. De alguma maneira havia conseguido enganar Harry o fazendo acreditar que queria beijá-lo, mas Harry prometeu a si mesmo que isso não voltaria a acontecer. Devia esperar mais de Malfoy do que ficar satisfeito com um retrato. Malfoy queria confundi-lo. Pôr seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e o obrigar a perder o chão.

Harry foi para a torre da grifinória com uma determinação nova, agora que havia descoberto a verdadeira natureza de suas intenções, estava pronto para qualquer coisa que Malfoy estivesse preparando.

** Harry&Draco **

Para o que Harry não estava pronto era que não acontecesse absolutamente nada. Ele e Malfoy não haviam combinado encontrarem-se de novo depois desse dia, e durante a semana que faltava para a viagem Harry apenas o tinha visto durante as aulas e no grande salão. Nem mesmo haviam se cruzado nos treinamentos de quadribol. As poucas vezes que o havia visto Harry tinha tirado coragem e olhado Malfoy com grande desconfiança, mas Malfoy apenas se dava conta ou na maioria das vezes o tinha ignorado completamente.

O mais surpreendente era que todas as outras pessoas estavam vendo Malfou mais vezes que nunca. Uma noite escutou Hermione e Gina falando nada mais nada menos que de Malfoy.

- A mim também parece estranho que Malfoy esteja tão simpático. Mas não se pode negar que é uma mudança para melhor – disse Hermione com um sorriso bobo.

- Uma mudança para melhor? Hermione, agora está muito mais bonito e você sabe. Na verdade é uma pena que sendo tão bonito assim fosse tão antipático. Mas olha como desde que começou a agir como um ser humano todas as garotas estão louquinhas, louquinhas.

- Todas as garotas menos nós – esclareceu Hermione. Ouve um silêncio e depois as duas explodiram em gargalhadas.

Harry não sabia o que pensar. Tudo indicava que Malfoy estava se fazendo amigo de todos, menos dele. Obviamente isto o deixava mais confuso, e um pouco raivoso. Sabia que Malfoy estava aborrecido com ele, mas não era para ignorá-lo desta maneira.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Malfoy estava fazendo de novo, estava fazendo Harry se sentir exatamente do jeito que havia prometido evitar. Jogou a preocupação a um lado e decidiu ignorar o estranho comportamento de seus amigos a partir de agora.

** Draco&Harry **

No dia da viagem Harry, Ron e Hermione reuniram-se com os outros alunos do sétimo ano em frente a porta principal do castelo. Era cedo e o sol apenas se mostrava no horizonte. A noite anterior havia sido a primeira que nevava e se respirava o ar fresco do inverno.

Harry olhou ao redor, todos os seus colegas de ano estavam usando agasalhos de férias, porque parte das regras da viagem era vestir roupas que não mostrassem preferências por nenhuma das quatro casas. Seu olhar passeou entre os grupos de pessoas, que estavam conversando animadamente, e passou em um grupo especialmente barulhento. Nele Malfoy era o centro das atenções e estava rodeado de várias garotas de diferentes casas.

Malfoy estava falando próximo a uma menina muito bonita, que acabou sendo Cho Chang. Harry se sentiu chateado e acalorado. Ele não era ciumento, mas flertar com a Cho já era demais. Não melhorou nada a situação quando Malfoy pegou a mão de Cho, a beijou e lhe deu um sorriso mais que encantador.

Harry quase se jogou em cima de Malfoy, mas uma mão firme no seu ombro o manteve imóvel. Ao se voltar Ron o olhou com desaprovação.

- Deixe-o Harry, pela primeira vez está se comportando como uma pessoa decente. E depois, você já deveria ter superado a Cho.

- O que está falando? É Malfoy, Ron. A pessoa que você mais odeia no mundo se lembra?

- Ainda o odeio, não se preocupe. Mas talvez se o deixar-mos tranqüilo, continue se comportando como gente.

Harry se deu por vencido. O mundo havia se tornado louco em uma semana, era o único modo que podia explicar. Ron começou a falar do bem que passariam e Harry se distraiu um pouco de sua preocupação até que chegaram as carruagens que os levariam a estação de trem. Harry estava com um humor melhor, e pensou que as coisas não podiam continuar tão ruins, sempre e quando se mantivesse afastado de Malfoy, e este não tentasse provoca-lo. Mas ao ver que Malfoy subia a carruagem com Pavarti, Hannah e Cho, Hary teve o pressentimento de que as coisas não só iriam ficar ruins, mas pior.

**No próximo capítulo: **A viagem; Draco faz das suas e Harry achou muito, muito ruim.

**Nota da Tradutora: **Me desculpem a demora tive muitos problemas familiares, e muito serviço, que estavam me deixando esgotada.

Mas aí está outro capítulo, maior por sinal. Beijinhos para todas/todos, espero que tenham gostado.

Para quem quiser entrar em contato com a autora o email dela é: arquita(arroba)gmail(.)com

**Mel Deep Dark:** Bom, espero que goste, este capítulo está maior, desculpe pela demora, espero que tenha valido a pena.

**Millene Haeer:** Agradeço por mim e pela autora; aquela queda serviu para acabar com a cena pomposa do Draquinho não é, hehehe, também adorei!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling.

**Nota da autora:** Esclarecimento – Harry está no sétimo ano, e segundo os livros Cho já deveria ter se formado. Nesta história este fato será ignorado, e a desculpa é a de que a Cho repetiu de ano.

A história é slash – Harry/Draco – estejam avisados.

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

**EL ALMA POR LA PUERTA**

_Se me há vuelto a escapar_

_El alma por la puerta._

_... se me há vuelto a llenar_

_El corazón de lluvia._

**-- Mecano**

Tinha chovido toda a noite, Harry estava sentado no para-peito da janela do hotel, onde tinham se hospedado os alunos do último ano de Hogwarts, milhares de luzes desenhavam a silhueta da cidade de Shap Ville, sobre um céu que se não estivesse iluminado por elas estaria estrelado. Harry nunca havia imaginado que uma cidade tão grande pudesse ser completamente mágica. Mas agora que pensava, era lógico que tivesse uma capital no mundo mágico.

Uma gota deslizou lentamente sobre o vidro, e ao se juntar com outra em seu caminho, tomou um impulso e escorreu veloz, deixando um caminho úmido que as outras gotas apenas seguiam. Harry pensou que aquilo lhe lembrava de uma metáfora, mas nunca tinha sido bom com as palavras. O melhor que podia fazer era guardar a inspiração para uma de suas pinturas.

Olhou ao seu redor e escutou seus amigos dormindo. Por sorte seus guias não haviam exagerado com o espírito de unir as casas, e lhes permitiram escolher seus companheiros de quarto. Claro que todos da mesma casa queriam ficar juntos. Assim, Harry acabou compartilhando com os colegas que tinha dividido o quarto por seis anos de sua vida. Se sentiu agradecido por isso, não havia nada mais familiar que os roncos de Simas, suaves e regulares.

Nesse momentos de completa solidão e tranquilidade, Harry mal conseguia compreender o mau humor em que tinha estado desde que Malfoy invadiu sua vida. Sorriu, como não havia entendido antes? Malfoy estava tentando manipular seus sentimentos, pensava que com esses galeões não havia comprado apenas a pintura, mas ao pintor também. Harry bocejou, se enfiou em sua cama e se aconchegou sobre a coberta. _Amanhã será um novo dia...amanhã Malfoy não..._com um suspiro Harry caiu em um profundo sono.

** Draco&Harry **

Harry era consciente de que não passava suficiente tempo com Ron e Hermione desde que tinha começado a pintar, e dedicou os primeiro dias da viagem a eles. Além disso, era uma boa distração dos acontecimentos das últimas semanas.

Também havia feito amizade com Ernie Macmillan, quem mostrou ser uma pessoa muito engraçada, como se fosse uma versão lufa-lufa de Fred e Jorge. Durante um dos cafés da manhã, Harry riu as gargalhadas ao ver Ernie colocando pimenta na gelatina de Hermione sem que esta se desse conta, e ela, muito educada, tentava, sem êxito, engolir um pouco sem fazer careta. O mais engraçado foi quando, se deu conta do que Ernie fez, e lhe lançou um feitiço para alisar seus cabelos enrolados. Então Ernie tinha feito uma ótima imitação de um cantor de rock trouxa, acompanhado de aplausos e gritos de seus "fãs".

Harry se encantou com a cidade de Shap Ville desde a primeira manhã. Quando saiu do hotel não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. As ruas estavam apinhadas de bruxos e bruxas com túnicas de todas as cores, caminhado depressa pela trilha. Não tinha ruas, em seus lugares haviam "vassouporto", como Harry leu em um letreiro. Entendeu quando viu um bruxo pousar no local, sobre sua vassoura voadora.

Olhou para cima e abriu a boca. Dezenas... não, centenas de vassouras voavam em diferentes níveis, todas seguindo ordens que Harry ainda não entendia. Quando um grupo parava, outro começava a se mover. Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado, impressionado. Trânsito bruxo... em um dos níveis mais altos, Harry podia ver alguns veículos menores, que pareciam estar, batendo asas? _Corujas!_ Centenas delas voavam a grande velocidade se esquivando uma das outras, carregando cartas e pergaminhos.

Três dias de turimo depois, a senhora Graham, uma das guias que acompanhavam os alunos na viagem já que os professores passariam o natal em Hogwarts, avisou que iriam ao castelo de Yorkshire. Ao chegar Harry notou que o castelo era pequeno em comparação com Hogwarts, mas as cores dos muros e janelas eram brilhantes, e tinham uma tonalidade azulada. Lá dentro, os numerosos salões haviam sido decorados para os turistas. Vários salões mostravam antigos objetos de época. Ron esteve praticamente babando sobre o pomo que foi usado na primeira copa mundial de quadribol. Hermione, em troca, não tinha se mexido da sala do oráculo, onde uma esfera falante cor azul metálico era a enciclopéida mágica mais antiga da história.

Harry passou pelos corredores do castelo até uma grande porta com as palavras "mágica criativa" que o convenceu a entrar. Era um salão circular. As paredes pareciam serem feitas de um cristal grosso e opaco; o que fosse que tivesse do outro lado não podia ser distinguido. Harry caminhou até o fundo. Encontrou um pergaminho que mostrava as instruções: " Com a pena indicada, escreva a atividade criativa de sua preferência".

Harry deu de ombros, pegou a pena do tinteiro, e escreveu sobre as instruções com a letra de forma " pintura ". Tão cedo acabou, o pergaminho se enrolou e desapareceu em uma nuvem dourada. Harry estava se perguntado como fazia para sempre estar se metendo em confusões, quando um pódio apareceu de uma abertura no chão fazendo um grande barulho. Aproximou-se depois de se recuperar do susto, e sobre o pódio viu um instrumento parecido a uma varinha de plástico, uma vasilha de tintas, e uma imensa superfície plana.

Não demorou muito para conseguir entender o mecânismo. A varinha se transformava em sua mão no objeto que ele desejava, usando apenas o pensamento, pensou em um giz, depois em um aerosol, e finalmente decidiu-se por um pincel de aquarela. A vasilha fazia o mesmo que a varinha, só que tudo colorido. Tentou fazer um risco sobre a superfície e pulou com a surpresa. Primeiro, o risco também apareceu no meio da sala, ampliado dez vezes mais; segundo, um som leve mas intenso, se escutou.

Sorriu; _então isto é magia criativa. _Com a mente cheia de idéias novas, pincel na mão e cor escolhida, Harry começou a pintar.

Tão só quinze minutos depois – mesmo que para Harry tivesse sido horas – estava dando os últimos traços na pintura. Ao leve som haviam se unido outros, harmonizando-se, Harry nunca havia se sentido mais talentoso do que naquele momento. A canção que havia composto estava intimamente ligada a imagem que tinha pintado, e pareciam se completar. Por mais que não quisesse terminar, não havia mais nada a ser acrescentado, sua obra era exatamente o que tinha imaginado, e ainda mais.

Enquanto a música cantava suas últimas notas, Harry admirou sua obra ampliada. A criatura o olhava feroz mas dócil, voando lentamente mas com força, podia ver o padrão da pele escamosa e com vida, como tinha imaginado em sua cabeça, mas não lembrava de ter pintado. Os olhos era o que mais enternecia, grandes e frios, e mostravam uma doçura no fundo, reservada, mas estava ali. Era um dragão encantador, as garras simples e não do modo como havia imaginado, que eram impossíveis de serem pintadas. Um dragão de olhos cinzas, um dragão...Draco?

Antes de entender o que isso significava, escutou um bater de asas rápido que ficou cada vez mais intenso. Olhou em volta e as paredes ficaram cada vez mais transparentes, até desaparecer totalmente. Harry sentiu um calor percorrer suas costas até chegar em suas orelhas quando viu que atrás do cristal estavam Ron e Hermione, a Sra. Graham e todos seus colegas de ano. O que parecia ser asas batendo era na realidade os aplausos do público invisível que sem sombra de dúvida tinha presenciado tudo desde o começo. Harry não conseguiu fazer nada além de sorrir um pouco, e inclinar a cabeça, para reconhecer o entusiasmo de seus amigos.

Então notou uma figura apoiada em uma coluna. Se Harry não tinha existido para Malfoy durante a semana toda, nesse momento, era o centro de sua atenção. Malfoy o observava com uma expressão intrigada, e seu olhar, como o do dragão, era duro mas escondia algo ilegível, a menos – talvez – que fosse olhar de mais perto.

Harry inclinou a cabeça novamente, esta vez se dirigindo exclusivamente a Malfoy. Este se assustou de repente, como se não tivesse esperado que Harry o visse. Sua expressão tinha mudado, estava perdida, quase vulnerável. Olhou para o chão, passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos e sobre a nuca. Deu um último olhar ao dragão e foi embora.

** Harry&Draco **

Restavam dois dias para o natal, e no dia seguinte Harry e seus amigos teriam que voltar a Hogwarts. Isso não impediu que o tempo passasse mais rápido do que nunca. Desde sua experiência com magia criativa, Malfoy havia aparecido por todos os lados. Na fila do refeitório, no banheiro, nos passeios, Harry não conseguia tirar Malfoy e Cho de sua vista. Mesmo quando não estava presente fisicamente, Malfoy invadia a mente de Harry, enchendo-a de recordações desformes e sentimentos desencontrados. Hoje visitariam a caverna das quedas. Harry não conseguiu evitar recordar os olhos vivos e o sorriso iluminado de Malfoy quando lhe contou desse lugar.

A caverna das quedas era uma série de cavernas rochosas que tinham sido formadas por várias quedas d'agua. Não tinha muito para se ver, era mais para se escutar. A Sra. Graham contou uma longa história sobre a criação da caixa de pandora, acompanhada por uma orquestra de sons, desde correntes de água que caiam pelos precipícios, até pequenas gotas que caiam inocentes, corroendo a rocha com admirável perseverança.

Na hora do almoço Harry, Ron e Hermione foram explorar as outras cavernas. Hermione quis ficar junto a um pequeno lago violeta em que as pedrinhas não afundavam, mas deslizavam sobre a superfície da água, como se estivesse congelada. Mas Ron convenceu-a de continuar com a exploração.

Chegaram a caverna principal, com um altíssimo teto, e várias outras entradas no primeiro e no segundo andar, indicava que a maioria dos túneis terminavam alí. No meio e junto ao chão, uma grande quantidade de água caía de baixo para cima. Harry seguiu o fluxo d'agua para cima e viu que a queda terminava no teto, que estava coberto de água, tão calma e parada que parecia que a gravidade tinha decidido fazer uma exceção. Algumas gotas, fossem por rebeldia ou por costume, resistiam a ficar com suas irmãs, e caíam do teto a uma velocidade quase imperceptível. Tinha enchido todo o espaço de uma espécie de orvalho flutuante. Era chuva sabiamente disfarçada, ou uma falha perfeita no tempo. Harry fechou os olhos, e caminhou um trecho. Sentiu seu corpo se encontrar com as gotas, e estas deslizarem pelos seus cabelos e em seu rosto, sem se desfazerem. Sorriu.

Virou-se quando sentiu uns tapinhas no ombro e então seu sorriso foi trocado por uma conhecida sensação de calor no estômago, que subiu por suas costas até suas orelhas.

- Cho... olá – disse sem saber o que dizer.

Ron pegou o pulso de Hermione e a puxou para longe de Harry e Cho. Harry tinha que lembrar de lhe agradecer mais tarde.

- Olá, Harry – disse Cho com um sorriso lindo – Não é maravilhoso? – continuou, olhando ao redor.

- Sim, - disse Harry um pouco distraído, e sem poder aguentar, perguntou – Então você e Malfoy se tornaram... amigos, não?

Cho abriu um pouco os olhos de surpresa e disse, um pouco tímida – Draco e eu estamos nos vendo muito ultimamen...

Só uma palavra deixou Harry tonto. Draco. Então agora ela o chamava de Draco. Voltou a realidade quando ouviu seu nome. Cho estava olhando para ele estranhamente, como se tivesse feito uma pergunta e Harry não tivesse dado nenhuma resposta.

- Acho ótimo, Cho, fico feliz por você – disse Harry se nenhum sentimento, e ela lhe deu um sorriso imenso.

- Obrigada, Harry, não sei porque sentia que precisava de seu consentimento. Talvez porque você foi a última pessoa que esteve com... com... – Cho tinha perdido seu sorriso e parecia não encontrá-lo de novo.

Harry sorriu sinceramente – Claro que sim, sei que ele também se sentiria feliz por você.

Cho olhou-o com olhos úmidos e os lábios sérios. Harry se surpreendeu por conseguiu olhar em seus olhos sem medo. Cho se aproximou e ele não ficou nervoso. Então Cho o abraçou fortemente e Harry devolveu o abraço. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes e depois Cho se separou, olhou para ele com ternura e se afastou. Viu-a se aproximar de um grupo de meninas de seu ano, e se deu conta que a maioria dos seus amigos tinham chegado a caverna central através de diferentes túneis. Seus olhos foram mais fortes que a sua vontade, e logo encontrou-se procurando um cabelo quase branco, um nariz altivo e umas mãos imponentes. Não encontrou. Sentiu como se as gotas ao seu redor tivessem infiltrado em seu coração, o enchendo de chuva.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** Draco dança, Harry fica com raiva, e os dois finalmente se enfrentam.

**Nota adicional:** Magia criativa pertence a Underwater Light de Maya. Não pedi permissão da autora mas os créditos são dela. Os que sabem inglês leiam esta fic altamente recomendável.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Olá gente, demorei um pouquinho mas aqui estou, com um capítulo novinho pra vocês, espero que todos gostem...

**Mel Deep Dark:** Obrigada, espero ter matado mais um pouquinho de sua ansiedade, e que você também tenha gostado deste capítulo.

**Mathew Potter Malfoy:** Muito obrigada, viu como não demorou quase nada hehehe. Espero que goste deste capítulo e continue lendo.

Para quem não deixou reviews, um grande abraços em vocês e até a próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling.

**Esta fic é Harry/Draco – Slash – estejam avisados!**

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Sin Ti Ya No**

_Tú como la cal,_

_Que húmeda es mortal_

_Tú blanqueas mi razón_

_Calando hasta el colchón._

**-- Mecano**

- Hermione, não tem como eu ir vestido assim a uma boate cheia de gente que me conhece – disse Harry incrédulo, olhando-se de cima a baixo no espelho. Hermione apenas riu. Tinha sido muito convincente e de algum modo tinha conseguido que Harry prova-se as roupas que ela escolheu.

Suas únicas calças negras tinham sido vítimas de um feitiço redutor, feito por Hermione. Ficou muito bem nele, não podia negar, mas estava muito incomodo. Em cima tinha uma camisa negra simples de um pano muito suave, e por cima tinha vestido o que mais lhe preocupava: Uma jaqueta de couro mais vermelha que Harry já tinha visto em seus 17 anos. Ainda assim, estava muito bem. Apesar de não conseguir domesticar seus cabelos, Harry não estava longe de pensar que sua aparência era mais que agradável.

- Vamos Harry, chegaremos tarde – disse Hermione com um grande sorriso. Ela e Ron puxaram Harry quase arrastado para a saída.

A boate "Anima Aquosa" desprendia odor a cigarro e música a todo volume que desorientou Harry quando entrou. Era subterrâneo e a decoração havia sido baseada na Caverna das quedas. A pista de dança era na realidade um pequeno lago com algum tipo de feitiço e em vez de mesas havia cubículos cavernosos, aonde mais de um casal já estava aproveitando a privacidade dísponivel.

Harry foi até o bar e pediu uma bebida gasosa sem gelo, já que não vendiam licor. Apoiou suas costas no bar e observou as pessoas dançando. Blaise Sabini e Parvarti estavam movimentando a pista com seus movimentos, e um grupo de pessoas já começava a rodeá-los. Harry sorriu ao ver a tentativa frustrada de Ron em tentar dançar com Hermione antes de tirá-la da pista. Harry divertiu-se ao ver que Hermione seguiu seu jogo e os dois criaram alguns passos bastante originais. Harry uniu-se a eles quando seus amigos fizeram-lhe sinais. Hermione então surpreendeu-se ao ver que Harry dançava bem, e fez Harry avermelhar-se dizendo-lhe a cada dez minutos.

Foi então que o viu. As luzes se acenderam, o volume da música diminuiu consideravelmente, e o lugar encheu-se de seu perfume. Malfoy cruzou seu olhar com o de Harry enquanto ia até o bar, e meio segundo depois, como se tivesse se dado conta, virou-se de novo olhando Harry em cheio. Seus olhos piscaram, e registraram rapidamente Harry de cima a baixo. Seus lábios entreabriram-se, e Harry podia jurar que viu incredualidade em seus olhos. Cho fez sua aparição no momento menos apropriado, pegando o pulso de Malfoy para não perdê-lo no meio das pessoas. O olhar de Malfoy se endureceu e este andou atrás de Cho.

Harry avisou seus amigos que estava indo ao banheiro, mas em vez disso, subiu alguns degraus até um dos cubículos. Já sentado fundiu sua cabeça em suas mãos apoiando os cotovelos sobre as pernas e tentou tranquilizar-se. O rápido encontro com Malfoy o tinha deixado em um estado preocupante. Sentia-se sem ar e seu coração batia a toda velocidade. Quando tudo tinha mudado? Harry abraçou seu estômago em uma tentativa de diminuir a dor aguda que aumentava rápidamente. Todas essas sensações eram novas, e não tinha certeza se gostava. Respirou fundo e decidiu atribuí-las a música que quase o ensurdecia, as luzes que o cegavam e ao odor de fumaça, suor e Malfoy. Parou e se esticou para aparecer por cima do muro rochoso, de onde podia se ver melhor. Malfoy estava com um sorriso falso, o que usava quando um professor falava com ele. Suas mãos na cintura de Cho fecharam-se lentamente, até formar punhos fortemente fechados. Harry viu como Malfoy se aproximou de Cho, cada vez mais, e ela fechou os olhos. Então Harry viu que uma mão firme segurou Draco pela gola da camisa e o separou de Cho com força. Demorou mais algum tempo para que Harry se desse conta que aquela mão era a sua, e que agora puxava Malfoy com força até chegar ao cubículo de antes.

Lançou malfoy contra a parede e empurrou sua mão contra o peito do menino – O que acha que está fazendo com a Cho? – gritou na cara de Malfoy, mas sua voz apenas foi ouvida sobre a música.

Malfoy tinha perdido a compostura e estava furioso. – O que eu faça ou não faça com ela não é da sua conta, Potter – respondeu com raiva estampada nos lábios e bochecha rosadas.

- Não vou permitir que machuque a Cho depois de tudo que ela passou, Malfoy, e não acho nem por um momento que você se importa com ela – disse no ouvido de Malfoy, para que só ele escuta-se.

Malfoy lhe deu um sorriso amargo. – não se faça de idiota, Potter, você e eu sabemos do que se trata na realidade.

Harry tirou suas mãos do peito de Malfoy confuso. – Aquilo foi um erro Malfoy, um estúpido erro que não vou cometer de novo, mesmo que minha vida dependa disso – disse Harry com intenção de que soasse convincente, mesmo que ele não acreditasse.

Malfoy abriu os olhos mais do que o normal e se aproximou com o olhar ardendo de fúria – É triste que eu saiba melhor o que você quer do que você mesmo.

Harry respondeu sem dúvidar – E suponho que você saiba exatamente o que quer, Malfoy.

O olhar de Malfoy se abriu por um segundo, e nele Harry leu mil sentimentos diferentes que mostravam sua confusão. Malfoy estava vulnerável ao descer seu olhar para uma de suas mãos. Subiu seu olhar até o de Harry, e o susteve enquanto levantava sua mão até o rosto de seu inimigo. Harry sentiu um dedo percorrer sua mandíbula pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual tinha sujado de tinta naquele dia inesquecível.

Harry fechou os olhos para embriagar-se dessa sensação elétrica que sentia da ponta do cabelo até os pés. Quando abriu os olhos Malfoy deslisou sua mão pelos seus cabelos até pousar sobre a nuca de Harry e o aproximou suavemente até que seus lábios roçassem a sua orelha.

- Sei exatamente o que quero – sussurrou com força sobre a música. Harry sentiu seu hálito percorrer suas costas e parar em seu peito; uma incrível sensação de calor que o enlouquecia. Malfoy separou-se de repente e olhou para Harry com uma fúria que era estranha sobre a luz do que acabava de acontecer. Malfoy fechou o punho, tomou impulso e golpeou Harry na mandíbula com tanta força que Harry viu estrelas. Caiu ao chão mergulhado em uma completa escuridão.

**Draco&Harry **

Harry despertou para se encontrar deitado em uma cama, sua cabeça apoiada em uma almofada muito branca. Tocou sua mandíbula mas não sentiu dor, devido certamente a alguma medicina mágica. Seus olhos se acostumaram a escuridão. Se sentou encostado na cama e piscando tentou reconhecer o lugar onde se encontrava. Era um quarto do hotel onde estavam hospedados, só que menor que o seu. Uma janela do lado de sua cama deixava entrar a luz azulada de um céu com uma lua cheia. Harry voltou seu olhar quanto viu um movimento do outro lado do quarto. Uma pessoa se levantou do sofá em um canto escuro, e aproximou-se até ele. Quando chegou até a janela Harry conseguiu distinguir, com medo, fúria e antecipação que era Malfoy.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – veio a voz arrastada de Malfoy.

Harry franziu a testa pela pergunta estranha que vinha da pessoa que o tinha feito sentir dor. A ignorou – O que aconteceu? – perguntou em vez de responder.

Malfoy sentou-se na janela. A luz da lua tingia sua face de azul; e seu cabelo deixou de ser loiro para se tornar prateado – Discutimos, te dei um soco, a Graham nos encontrou e nos mandou dormir – Malfoy sorriu divertido – Estamos no quarto dos alunos castigados.

Harry abriu a boca em indignação – Malfoy, eu não fiz nada, foi você o desgraçado que decidiu bater em mim sem nenhuma razão, e enquanto eu estava inconsciente, sem dúvida aproveitou para inventar a melhor mentir... – Malfoy aproximou-se de repente e sentou-se sobre seus joelhos, de frente para Harry. Pousou sues dedos sobre os lábios de Harry, indicando que se cala-se. Harry não podia sequer imaginar o que planejava Malfoy desta vez.

- Foi um plano engenhoso, não acha? – disse Malfoy com um sorriso maldoso.

Harry arregalou olhos em completa indignação. Malfoy tinha perdido o juizo e pensando que deixá-lo inconsciente tinha sido um favor. Tirou a mão de Malfoy de sua boca e pegou ar para começar a chingá-lo, quando de repente Malfoy acabou de se aproximar e lhe fechou os lábios com um beijo. Harry desligou-se do mundo por um instante, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando Malfoy se separou Harry tinha perdido o ar e seu coração estava para sair do peito.

- Harry, se não se calar, nunca vai saber o que é exatamente o que quero – sussurou Malfoy com um sorriso limpo, desses que Harry sempre tinha guardado na memória,

Harry observou o rosto de Malfoy, normalmente cheio de segredos, mas que agora o olhava com curiosidade, e um pouco de antecipação. Harry tocou sua bochecha pela primeira vez, e sentiu-se flutuar. Malfoy inclinou sua cabeça sobre sua mão e fechou os olhos. Harry tomou ar e soltou com um suspiro. Malfoy olhou-o e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

Então algo diferente apoderou-se de Harry. Pegou a outra bochecha de Malfoy com sua segunda mão e aproximou esse rosto ao seu cuidadosamente, sentindo que se não o pegasse agora não poderia fazer nunca mais. Viu Malfoy olhá-lo com surpresa e desejo, e o beijou, com toda a raiva, angústia e a doçura que tinham se juntado em seu coração desde o dia em que Malfoy mudou o mundo que Harry conhecia. Beijou suas bochechas rosadas, seu nariz arrebitado, seus olhos de cílios claros e novamente seus lábios mornos. Malfoy respondia a cada um de seus beijos com um suspiro, um olhar entregue ou um beijo igual. Harry beijou sua orelha e lhe sussurrou com uma voz que não soava como a sua, agitada e sensual – Você é o que eu quero, Draco.

O efeito que tiveram essas palavras foi surpreendente, e emocionante. O olhar de Malfoy se escureceu de luxúria, empurrou Harry na cama e se deitou em cima dele, beijando seu pescoço e passando sua língua por sua mandíbula. Harry suspirou adivelmente e isso só aumentou a determinação com a que Malfoy estava beijando cada lugar que deixava-o completamente louco. As mãos de Harry deslizaram pelas costas de Malfoy, podia sentir a pele quente mesmo através da camisa colada que preservava suas curvas. Desceram parecendo que tinham vida própria até subir o monte firme e maravilhoso que era o traseiro de Malfoy, e o apertou com força para descarregar um pouco da energia que dominava seu corpo.

Malfoy gemeu seu nome, e Harry exitou-se tanto que não se reconheceu. Assustou-se. Tentou ordenar seus pensamentos novamente e pegou o rosto de Malfoy com firmeza.

- Malfoy – sussurou.

- Me chame de Draco – Pediu Malfoy com um sorriso difícil de recusar, e beijou Harry na boca.

- Draco, espera – disse Harry enquanto tentava se controlar e não cair de novo por esses beijos incríveis.

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco por fim.

- Por muito que me encanta beijá-lo – disse Harry dando-lhe um beijo como prova – Temos que conversar.

Malfoy lhe deu o sorriso mais encantador que Harry havia visto nele até esse dia – Mas claro, Harry. Falaremos tudo o que quiser... – disse com um brilho travesso em seus olhos – Quando eu canse de te beijar.

E então cumprindo com sua palavra, lhe deu o beijo mais intenso e apaixonado de todos. Harry não pôde fazer mais que render-se por completo nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

**No próximo capítulo:** Harry e Draco por fim se beijaram, muito bem, mas as mudanças, em suas vidas apenas começaram...

**Nota da Autora:** A roupa de harry na boate me baseei em uma foto do Daniel Radcliffe quando viajou em uma premere de HP no Japão. Mesmo que não acreditem, a jaqueta vermelha ficou ótima com a camisa negra, e não acredito que haja foto que favoreça mais ao menino. Tem que se difundir o bom gosto.

**Nota da Tradutora:** Ai...Ai...! Que vontade de estar no lugar do Harrizinho neste momento ai...ai...! apertar aqueles montes... meu sonho...! Ops! Indo para o assunto que me trouxe aqui, espero que todos vocês tenham gostado deste capítulo, mesmo que tenha Draco sadomasoquista, hehehe, espero contar com vocês no próximo capítulo, abraços a todos ( Se tiver alguém lendo é claro! ).

O próximo capítulo vai demorar um pouquinho, porque estou atolada de coisas pra fazer e não estou tendo muito tempo... mas podem ficar tranquilos não vai passar de duas semanas.

**Anônimo:** A autora e eu agradecemos; muito obrigada pelo elogio, deixou meu dia muito mais feliz, e mesmo você já tendo lido a história, dá uma passadinha aqui de vez enquando para aumentar a auto-estima da tradutora, hehehehe, beijinhos.

**Pandora:** Fico feliz por você ter gostado; e calma que aqui está o capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K.Rowling.

**Esta fic é Harry/Draco – Slash – Estejam avisados.**

**Nota da Tradutora:** Bom! me desculpem pela demora, mas aconteceu de tudo comigo, neste tempo, desde o computador que costumo escrever me trair e estragar, até meu cachorro comer meus óculos aconteceu! Hehehe, parece até história de aluno que não fez o dever de casa. Me desculpem se tiver alguns erros mas minha visão está meio desfocada no momento hehehe. Mas prometo que fiz o melhor que pude.

Ah! e para quem gostar da fic, deixe uma mensagensinha, pode ser só um "gostei " não tem problema, vou adorar do mesmo jeito. Isso me deixa mais animada a continuar e ser mais rápida com o capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

**Me Fui Detrás De Ti**

_Pasabas por allí, no sé bien_

_Que vibró dentro de mi_

_Y sin pensar me fui detrás de ti_

_La luna en tu melena me ayudó a _

_Seguir tus pasos por la acera._

**-- Mecano**

Em seus sonhos Harry tinha recebido um soldadinho de brinquedo no natal e ele lhe havia concedido três desejos. Depois de ter pedido uma vassoura voadora nova e um grande sorvete de três sabores com chantilly e cobertura de chocolate; Harry estava preparando-se para fazer outro pedido, quando um passarinho começou a assoviar musiquinhas em sua orelha. Seus olhos abriram-se sonoletos para ver uma nuvem de formas indistinguíveis. _Óculos_, pensou em seguida, e esticou seu braço para apalpar sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira. _Que estranho!_, pensou quando sentiu a fria tampa da escrivaninha que estava vazia, e tentou se lembrar o que havia feito na noite passada, para ver se achava alguma pista de onde poderia tê-lo deixado. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos mais uma vez pelo passarinho cantor, que desta vez não podia ser parte de um sonho. Virou-se para o lugar de onde provinha a melodia e viu a figura de uma pessoa de frente para a pia do banheiro. Era uma pessoa que parecia muito com... _Malfoy? Malfoy!_ Uma enxurrada de lembranças começaram a fluir por sua mente, muitas bastante quentes, com certeza censuráveis para menores de idade, e todas tinham como protagonista um galã de cabelo loiro-quase-branco e nariz arrebitado, arrebitadíssimo.

- Seus óculos estão na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira – disse Malfoy com voz divertida Harry abriu a gaveta com desconfiança (depois de tudo ele ainda era Malfoy), mas realmente encontrou seus óculos ali.

Enquanto limpava-os, ouviu novamento o assovio alegre, e quando conseguiu colocar os óculos, voltou a ver Malfoy e seu queixo caiu. Vestido somente com uma calça jeans, sem camisa, Malfoy estava de frente para o espelho segurando uma navalha de barbear, e enquanto sua mão livre acariciava seu pescoço para sentir a proximidade do corte, a outra dançava com graça ao rítmo da melodia que estava assoviando. Ver Malfoy em um momento tão comum e ao mesmo tempo tão intímo encheu o peito de Harry com uma sensação de bem-estar, e de ter voltado ao lar. Malfoy, no espaço de tempo que levava para piscar, tinha se convertido na coisa mais pessoal que Harry já tinha conhecido, cada nota que ele assoviava parecia sair de sua própria boca, cada movimento de seu pulso sentia como uma extenção de seu próprio corpo. Malfoy, não, Draco... Draco havia se convertido na coisa mais bonita que Harry já tinha conhecido.

Draco terminou seu ritual secando os fragmentos do creme de barbear com uma toalha. Consciente da platéia silênciosa que o admirava, olhou para Harry e apoiou-se sobre o marco da porta do banheiro. Indiscutivelmente dono da situação, e deu a Harry um sorriso encantador. Harry tragou saliva e se avermelhou, ao que Draco soltou uma risada limpa que parecia não poder evitar, e Harry rápidamente se escondeu até fazer uma bolinha em baixo do lençol. Se fosse por ele, ficaria ali todo o dia; preferívelmente do que ter que se comportar como um adolescente a cada vez que Draco fosse tão... mmm.

Uma abertura no lençol encheu de luz seu pequeno refúgio, e um pouco depois um olho cinza apareceu por ela. Harry resignou-se, e levantou o lençol para se levantar, mas Draco foi mais rápido e se deitou na cama junto dele. Draco apoiou o cotovelo sobre a almofada e inclinou sua cabeça sobre sua mão, obrigando Harry a avermelhar-se ainda mais. Harry ficou um pouco tonto ao ver as curvas que formavam os bíceps e o ombro de Draco e pela primeira vez observou seus lábios rosados a luz do dia e de tão perto. Draco parecia não poder conter o sorriso brincalhão que brincava em seus lábios, e aproximou-se um pouco mais, ao ver que Harry respondeu com um pulo, e começou a afundar-se de novo na segurança das cobertas. Mas Draco agiu e colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Harry. Deslizou-a por suas costas até chegar a entrada que formava o fim da coluna e o começo de sua bunda. De repente aproximou Harry um pouco mais dele, até que estivessem a centímetros um do outro e, para surpresa de Harry, deteve-se alí. Harry sentiu arder o calor em suas bochechas, na garganta, em seu peito e em seu estômago. A espera o estava matando e cedo ia matar Draco também se ele não beijasse-o naquele momento. Mas Draco não cedeu, a leve cor rosada em suas bochechas era o único indício de que ele também estava afetado, talvez estivesse tão desesperado quanto Harry para beijá-lo. Com coragem renovada, Harry tentou aproximar-se. Bateram na porta. Draco saiu desesperado da cama e colocou a camisa azul celeste e seu casaco com mais eficiência do que Harry gostaria. Segundos depois a senhora Graham entrou no quarto.

- Senhor Malfoy, Senhor Potter – Graham comprimentou-os com um movimento de cabeça – espero que algum tempo sozinhos tenha ensinado a vocês a resolverem suas diferenças de outras maneiras do que com socos. – disse com uma expressão parecida com a que McGonagall utilizava naquele tipo de situação. Draco adotou uma expressão de total inocência e arrependimento.

- De fato, minha querida professora, descobrimos que a comunicação oral é muito mais satisfatória – respondeu Draco, e depois virou-se para olhar Harry e dar-lhe um sorriso irresistível. Piscou um olho – Não é verdade, Potter?

Harry notou com grande tristeza que no espelho em frente, seu rosto estava tão colorido que tinha ficado com uma tonalidade azulada – Sim – Harry tentou e falhou em dizer; saiu algo que soava mais parecido a pársel mal falado.

Graham olhou-os com desconfiança e continuou – em uma situação diferente, faria vocês limparem alguma sujeira desagradável no chão de alguma sala de aula, mas como estamos de férias, irei deixar o castigo para quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Malfoy, já que está pronto pode me acompanhar ao café-da-manhã. Potter, troque-se imediatamente.

Draco tomou uma postura um poico cabisbaixa, mas rápido deu um sorriso encantador para Graham, e saiu pela porta, seguido por ela. Harry suspirou e entrou no banheiro para tomar banho.

**Harry&Draco**

O dia passou rápido. Esta mesma noite os alunos de Hogwarts iriam à festa de natal e despedida da viagem. Uma mistura de emoções era sentida no ar, e ninguém parecia poder ficar calado sobre o que aconteceria, como as luzes estariam, a música e a comida da festa. Na cabeça de harry flutuavam o mesmo tipo de perguntas, mas de uma natureza um pouco mais específica. Como Draco estaria, como iluminaria o salão com seu sorriso, como estaria sua voz e o que pensaria Draco depois de um dia sem estar com ele.

Hermione conseguiu enganá-lo mais uma vez a usar as roupas de sua escolha, mas desta vez Harry não queixou-se nem um pouco. Iria estar eternamente agradecido a Hermione por conseguir que Draco o notasse na outra noite na boate. Se Hermione pudesse fazer sua magia mais uma vez, Harry não se queixaria.

- Harry, na verdade admiro a maneira calma que faz tudo o que Hermione diz. Mas te entendo, amigo, quando não consegue o que quer essa mulher dá medo – disse Ron enquanto Hermione colocava em Harry uma gravata cor prata sobre a camisa negra.

- Ron, deixa de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui – respondeu Hermione ajustando o nó da gravata um pouco mais apertado.

- Vou falar todo o dia como se você não estivesse aqui – disse Ron com o tom tedioso que mais irritava Hermione. Harry teria rido se não fosse porque Hermione ainda segurava a gravata e tinha os olhos entrecerrados de raiva.

- Deveriam estar agradecidos por terem a mim, e não aparecerem nas festas feito uns idiotas – disse Hermione com indignação.

- Estamos agradecidos de chegar nela com vida depois das torturas de beleza que nos coloca – sussurrou Ron dando um sábio passo para trás.

- Ron! – exclamou Hermione – não tem vergonha?

Harry pensou que Hermione ia bater em Ron com a escova de cavelo, mas no último momento, Hermione notou a expressão de surpresa de Ron e em vez disso soltou gargalhadas. O pobrezinho de Ron estava transparente pelo susto, mas conseguiu sorrir um pouco e em alguns segundo os três estavam rindo juntos como sempre.

**Draco&Harry**

Harry, Ron e Hermione desceram cedo para a entrada do hotel e aproximaram-se das grandes portas de vidro pelas quais passava-se para o salão principal. Desde que chegaram este salão tinha estado fechado ou servia para reuniões ou festas particulares, mas pelo natal havia sido organizado uma festa para as pessoas hospedadas alí. Os alunos do último ano de Hogwarts haviam invadido quase todos os dormitórios, pelo qual eram quase completamente donos da festa. As portas abriram-se poucos minutos depois, e os três amigos entraram seguidos por vários de seus companheiros. Pegaram uma mesa perto da principal árvore de natal e perto da lareira que ardia com um fogo azulado. Ao inspecionar mais de perto, harry notou que as lenhas eram na verdade pedaços de gelo, e uma substância azulada que emanava deles dava a impressão de chamas frias. O mais surpreendente era que ainda assim, o lugar desprendia um calor confortante que parecia chegar a todos os cantos.

Já sentados, Ernie Macmillan e Ron começaram o ritual de perguntas e respostas, uma acirrada disputa de brincadeiras e jogos de palavras da qual só eles podiam responder. Ernie realmente era rápido, mas Ron não ficou atrás, e em poucos dias havia desenvolvido uma velosíssima criatividade humorística que nem Harry nem Hermione tinham suspeitado que possuísse.

Harry observava como Hermione quase não conseguia respirar de tanto rir, e nos momentos que conseguia parar, não conseguia evitar mostrar a Ron seus sentimentos, puxando-lhe uma orelha, tocando seu ombro e bagunçando seus cabelos. Ron então piscava-lhe um olho e dedicava um pouco de seu repertório somente a ela, e nesses momentos parecia que existia uma redoma de cristal que rodeava-os, e que dentro dela só tinha espaço para os dois. Era incrível para harry que os dois não haviam se dado conta, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, estavam felizes desta maneira inocente, e Harry achava que ainda que dissessem o quanto um importava para o outro, nada de sua relação mudaria, porque já eram o casal perfeito.

Pouco tempo depois os músicos começaram a prostarem-se em seus lugares e esquentar seus instrumentos. O salão estava quase cheio, e Harry estava agradecido por ter escutado Hermione sobre sua roupa, já que a maioria dos presentes estavam muito elegantes. Alguns deles estavam de terno como Harry, e outros vestiam túnicas de festa como é a tradição dos magos. As mulheres quase sem exceção vestiam vestidos longos de todas as cores, brilhantes e que flutuavam suavemente, como se estivessem sobre a água. O ambiente cheio de luzes e enfeites de natal era espetacular, e quando os músicos tocaram as primeiras notas de Jazz, Harry tinha certeza que a noite seria perfeita.

Uma hora mais tarde, sem demora, essa idéia foi enfraquecendo e foi pouco a pouco sendo substituída por um sentimento de preocupação. Draco não tinha aparecido ainda. A maioria dos sonserinos tinham chegado mais tarde que os outros, como era de costume, mas todos já tinham chegado a mais ou menos vinte minutos, a excessão dele. Harry pediu licença e levantou-se da mesa indo até o banheiro. Ao caminhar perto de um canto escuro ou aparecer atrás de um enfeite, Harry esperava encontrar com o menino do nariz arrebitado e os lábios rosados, mas não o viu. Chegou ao banheiro e molhou o rosto. Algo não estava bem, Draco não podia estar fazendo ele esperar de propósito, deixando-o cultivar uma angústia sem objetivo; devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Harry pôs-se no papel de descobrir mistérios que tinha o caracterizado desde o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Secou o rosto, viu sua expressão determinada no espelho, aguçou seu olhar e andou com passos firmes até o salão.

A pouca distância da porta de saída, uma explosão de uma estranha natureza apoderou-se do lugar, como se houvessem diminuido o volume da música, ou como se as luzes tivessem se intensificado, ou como se o murmúrio animado dos garotos e garotas tivessem mudado de tom. Harry sentiu como se uma onda estivesse batendo em seu corpo, como um raio de luz que cegou sua visão por um centésimo de segundo. Seu corpo virou por vontade própria, e em frente a ele viu a origem de suas sensações. Uma visão de grandiosidade e beleza, Draco estava de pé alternando sua atenção entre os amigos que rodeavam-o, sorrindo sinceramente sem receio. Sua túnica de festa era branco gelo, e o tecido leve formava as delicadas curvas de seu corpo esbelto, e caia em volta de suas pernas com movimentos, flutuando e formando dobras aqui e ali. Mas aquilo não era o que mais lhe favorecia. Era o leve tom rosado que dava graça ao seu rosto, a expressão livre, o movimento sutíl de suas mãos que falavam de um tempo melhor.

Harry sentiu seu coração pulsar com uma dor fascinante quando viu os olhos de Draco vagar ao seu redor procurando algo, ou alguém. Por fim pousaram em sua figura, e por um segundo pensou que Draco iria sorrir. Em vez disso, sua expressão mudou para uma de desagrado e muita indiferença, e se sentou com os outros. Harry ficou paralisado de surpresa e confusão, tanto que teve que praticamente arrancar seu olhar da razão de sua tristeza. Caminhou para sua mesa e sentou-se tentando recuperar o sentido da realidade.

Depois da janta os casais começaram a se levantar e a dançar, e Harry passou o tempo desfolhando as flores que enfeitavam sua mesa. Várias meninas tinham tentado chamar sua atenção, Harry era consciente disso, mas havia-se feito de desentendido e não havia lhes dado oportunidade de aproximarem-se. A única pessoa que recebia sua atenção era Draco. Draco em sua roupa de neve, Draco com seu sorriso de sol, Draco, Draco... Draco que nesta noite tinha seu coração em suas mãos e o abertava aos poucos, fazendo-o sangrar com cada palavra ou gesto dirigido a outra pessoa.

Ao se ver ameaçado com a volta de seus amigos, cheios de murmúrios de preocupação que o aturdiam e perguntas que não estava preparado para responder, Harry pediu licença novamente e se encontrou indo até o banheiro. Depois de molhar o rosto com água fria por um bom tempo, e dar-se conta que não estava sozinho e que alguns meninos o olhavam, com estranhesa, não pôde aguentar mais e saiu do banheiro apressado, dirigindo-se para as portas que davam para o jardim dos fundos, vazio de pessoas. Que haviam preferido ficar no interior para protegerem-se do frio. Harry pensou que de fato vazia bastante frio, mas que era um preço justo a pagar por um pouco de tranquilidade. Alguns minutos mais tarde sentiu-se enganado no trato, ao dar-se conta que não havia ganhado nem um pouco de serenidade, e o fantasma de Draco ainda o acompanhava, não o deixava esquecer. Não queria saber as razões, não queria exigir desculpas, simplesmente queria sentir frio, tanto frio que não o deixasse pensar, que não o deixasse sequer considerar que tudo o que tinha passado havia sido um sonho.

Alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair, unindo-se com seus irmãos sobre o manto de neve do jardim. Harry tinha deixado de tremer de frio, e seu olhar estava fixo na lua. Tentou se libertar da imagem de Draco sentado na janela, a luz da lua refletindo em seu cabelo como prata, e em sua pele azul céu. Mas quando mais se esforçava em esquecer, mais viva era a imagem de Draco em sua mente, mais intenso o desejo de tocar de novo seu rosto, ou simplesmente sentar-se e escutar seus comentários arrogantes, que Harry adorava, porque fazia de Draco um Malfoy, e porque era muito mais especial quando Malfoy era Draco, emocionado com uma caverna de quedas, encantado por uma pintura medíocre feita por um amador, somente porque era sua, ou talvez porque Harry tinha feito.

O primeiro que sentiu foi um calor que rodeava-o, e rápido se deu conta que eram braços o que o envolviam pelas costas com força, braços inconfundíveis, e o roçar de um cabelo suave sobre sua bochecha. Harry estava alucinando, tinha ficado muito tempo alí fora e tinha congelado seu cérebro, a razão. Draco não poderia estar descansando o queixo em seu ombro, nem inclinando seu corpo inteiro sobre suas costas, nem abraçando-o até pousar sua mão sobre seu peito, e a outra ao redor de sua cintura.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Potter – sussurrou o Draco de sua imaginação -. Está gelado.

Mas Harry escutou-o, Harry sentiu sua respiração em sua orelha, Harry adorou o calor de seus lábios quando beijaram sua bochecha. Estava acontecendo realmente, Draco estava alí. _Por quê, por qual motivo?_ Harry virou o corpo até estar frente a frente com seu melhor inimigo.

- É você! Você está aqui! – Harry não parecia não conseguir arrumar seus pensamentos. Draco mostrou indícios de preocupação em seu rosto, que passou furtivo sem deixar rastro. Olhou para Harry com atenção e em silêncio - Esperei por você, mas não chegava. Nunca chegou. Onde estava? Por quê demorou tanto?

Draco parecia confuso, e ficou em silêncio pou um longo tempo. Logo pegou Harry pelas mãos, e falou. – O que aconteceu agora a pouco foi tudo mentira, um teatro montado por mim para que ninguém suspeitasse do que está acontecendo -. Hary não esperava por esta resposta e não gostou do sorriso que Draco deu para tentar tirar importância do assunto. – Mas agora estamos sozinhos, e podemos fazer o que quisermos.

Harry demorou algum tempo para assimilar o que Draco propunha. Então sua mente se encheu de fúria, e olhou Draco com receio. – O que sou para você, Draco? Alguém que deve esconder de seus amigos porquê lhe dá vergonha?

- Não! – o olhar de Draco era de incrédualidade, mas rápido recuperou a compostura e respirou fundo. – Harry – essa palavra soava novamente em sua boca, estranhamente agradável, - o que aconteceu esta noite... nestas últimas semanas, você foi... você é... – uma pausa – Não é vergonha, não há nada de ruim no que estamos tendo. Não esperei que se sentisse assim hoje, não esperei que você... também... – Seu olhar caiu. Harry não acreditava no que o outro garoto estava dando a entender. Draco soltou suas mãos e deu um passo para trás. – Isto não está dando certo.

Draco se afastou de Harry e entrou no salão novamente. Harry estava surpreso. Draco tinha dito alguma coisa, e Harry estava certo que tinha a ver com o que pensava dele. Algo _bom!_. Mas talvez Draco tivesse entendido mal a mensagem. Talvez tinha saído pensando que harry estava tão furioso que não o perdoaria. Harry não podia suportar não ter tentado falar, pedir que ficasse. Suas pernas moveram-se lentamente, uma na frente da outra, aumentando a velocidade enquanto aproximava-se das portas. Era urgente que alcança-se Draco, antes que acontece-se algo irreversível.

Ao pôr o pé no salão, Harry deu-se conta que a música tinha silenciado, a pista de dança estava deserta, os casais de volta em suas mesas. Draco terminou sua conversa com o saxofônista da banda, e poucos segundos depois entoaram as primeiras notas da versão de jazz de uma canção de natal. Harry não podia lembrar qual era aquela melodia que soava tão conhecida e tão nova ao mesmo tempo. Draco aproximou-se com passos longos e determinados para o local em que ele estava, cada par de olhos no salão observaram curiosos o que acontecia. Draco deteve-se na sua frente, e com um sorriso nervoso, comprimetou-o e estendeu a mão para Harry.

- Quer dançar comigo? – disse Draco com voz firme e carinhosa ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos fixos nos de Harry.

Harry duvidou um segundo, prestando atenção nos murmúrios que se espalhavam entre as pessoas presentes, uma pessoa repetindo a pergunta mais elaborada que a anterior, adicionando palavras que Draco não havia pronunciado, mas a mensagem no fundo era a mesma. _Quer dançar comigo?_

Harry voltou a realidade quando sentiu um dedo traçar o contorno de sua mandíbula, como apenas Draco fazia. Seu olhar centrou-se em Draco e depressa o mundo ao seu redor se tornou borrado, e a única imagem nítida era Draco, uma mão suspensa no ar, esperando resposta. Draco tinha arriscado muito, tinha declarado suas intenções para ele da maneira mais pública que podia, sem estar seguro de como reagiria. Ainda assim Harry sabia que ele queria, sem importar o que os demais esperavam. Levantou uma mão e colocou-a sobre a mão estendida de Draco, provocando um sorriso de alívio em seu rosto e um grito sufocado unânime de todos os demais. Um sonserino levou um grifinório pela mão até o centro da pista, e dançaram.

Draco aproximou-se e pegou Harry pela cintura com firmeza, colocou sua face junto a dele. Só então Harry pôde escutar um leve murmúrio que provinha de Draco. Estava cantando a melodia, Harry reconheceu-a em um instante; era a que Draco assoviou pela manhã, a que tinha invadido seus sonhos e o trouxe de volta a realidade, a que tinha interrompido os pensamentos de Harry quando acordou. Harry estreitou seus braços ao redor dos ombros de Draco, e enterrou seu nariz em seu pescoço. Sorriu e fechou os olhos. Queria afogar-se em Draco, e gravar o perfume em sua mente, e deixar-se dominar pelo som de sua voz. Ficou assim pelo que pareceram horas. Antes de que acabasse a canção, Harry pôde sentir os dedos de Draco entrelaçar-se entre seus cabelos e acaríciar sua nuca. Draco o abraçou fortemente uma última vez e se separou dele. Para então sairem da pista cheia de casais, e com destreza da parte de Draco, e muito avermelhar da parte de Harry, escaparem, ainda com as mãos unidas.

* * *

**No próximo capítulo:** De volta em Hogwarts, tudo parece caminhar bem, mas uma surpresa e um mal entendido fazem com que Harry seja obrigado a tomar uma das decisões mais difíceis de sua vida.

**Nota da tradutora:** Bom! o que posso dizer deste capítulo... ai! Ai!... não é lindo!... e a maneira como Harry se esconde entre as cobertas, imagino que só do nariz para cima ficou descoberto hehehe, tão fofo... ai! Ai!. E a dança o que foi aquilo? Eu também quero uma parecida, e com os dois hehehehe.

**Mell Deep Dark:** Olá, mesmo assim não deixe de dar uma passadinha aqui e dar uma lidinha na minha tradução e claro comentar, adoro comentários; ah! e obrigada pela sugestão, na hora de traduzir, eu entendi direitinho o que queria dizer, mas não conseguia achar uma palavra adequada, e como entendi perfeitamente, pensei que vocês conseguiriam. Obrigada pela ajuda!

**Srta Black:** Bom... deu pra ver que eles se entenderam né hehehe, ai ai..., e diz aí esse fim também não foi perfeito, vale uma sessação de suspiros ai ai... bom quanto a roupa eu também tenho minhas dúvidas, mas estou aqui apenas como tradutora, hehehehe. Beijos e não deixe de comentar este cap.

**Pandora:** Demorou um pouquinho desculpe... a mas fala a verdade, valeu a pena esperar não valeu? Estou supirando até agora ai ai... preciso de um chocolate urgente.

**Sofiah Black: **Nossa muito obrigada pelo elogio, me deixa mais animada a continuar a tradução; nossa o Draco é perfeito até mesmo quando bate no meu lindinho hehehe. Adoro este Harry inocente... ai ai... ah! e é claro também detesto a Chorona humpf! Beijos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K. Rowling.

Ai cansei! Todos já estão cansados de saber do que se trata esta história, então não colocarei hehehe.

**Atenção: Leiam a nota que deixei no fim da página.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Sete**

**Amar Es El Empiece**

_Pero cuanto más me cura, _

_Al ratito más me escuece, _

_Porque amar es el empiece_

_De la palavra amargura._

**-- Mecano**

Os alunos que voltaram para Hogwarts não demoraram em comunicar ao resto do colégio o momento histórico em que Harry Potter aceitou dançar com Draco Malfoy. Mas nenhum reagiu de maneira mais desconcertante do que Cho Chang. A pessoa que tinha pedido a benção de Harry para poder sair com Draco, a mesma que havia chorado em seus braços, a que tinha colocado sua confiança nele. Ela, ao escutar a notícia, tinha sorrido. Um sorriso forçado e vazio.

Parecia que com cada semana que passava, Cho era mais amável ainda. Isso preocupava Harry. Mencionou isso a Draco um dia em uma das sessões de pintura, quando tinha toda a intenção de terminar o retrato, e seu modelo tinha toda a intenção de distraí-lo. Já era a quinta vez que Draco tinha passado a mão pelo pescoço, parecendo estar dando-se uma massagem. Era a quinta vez que Harry esquecia o pincel para olhá-lo em cada pequeno detalhe.

A coisa que mais adorava, era o efeito que um de seus olhares tinha sobre o outro garoto. Em um dia qualquer, ou ainda em um péssimo humor, Draco era inegavelmente atraente. Mas uma vez que Harry colocava seus olhos sobre ele, seus músculos faciais relaxavam, de tal maneira que sua usual expressão arrogante mudava para uma mais calma; mais terna. Claro que isso ele nunca mencionaria pelo risco de morrer jovem.

Algumas vezes, quando tinha sorte, podia fazer com que Draco perdesse um pouco de seu controle calculado. Sorriu ao ver que esta era uma dessas ocasiões, porque a cor rosada tinha aparecido em suas bochechas, e soltou um sorriso selvagem: natural e bonito.

Deixou o pincel no cavalete, limpou as mãos em uma toalha úmida e aproximou-se dele. Draco tinha ocultado seu breve deslize – com certeza não queria que ficasse sabendo que ficava tímido sobre seu olhar – com um sorriso sedutor e perfeitamente treinado. Harry já sabia o truque de memória, e que não lhe incomodaria que afastasse o cabelo do rosto, traçar os nós dos dedos sobre suas bochechas. Realizar qualquer gesto de carinho genuíno – o que era muito fácil – era suficiente para que sua atuação desmorona-se. Desta vez passou seus dedos pelos seus cabelos. Tinha descoberto recentemente que esse gesto, por um lado, fazia-o ficar com raiva por desarrumar seus cabelos, e pelo outro lhe provocava calafrios. Draco enrrugou o nariz de desgosto enquanto sacudia os ombros tentando sem êxito esconder sua fraqueza.

- Você fica lindo quando se enraivece por uma bobagem – falou Harry com um sorriso.

- Já te falei que gosto do meu cabelo muito bem arrumado, e pensei que havia ficado bem claro para você que seus carinhos são de muito mau gosto e nem um pouco bem vindos – seu tom era ácido, mas não ajudou muito seu sorriso e nem seu olhar encantado.

- E eu pensei que havia ficado bem claro para você que não me importa nem um pouco que não goste da forma como eu demonstro meu amor. Vou continuar fazendo o que eu quero.

Draco abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo suspirou, olhou para cima com irritação e mostrou-se aborrecido. Como sempre, mostrava-se surpreso quando Harry dizia o que sentia por ele. Tinha compreendido nos meses que haviam estado juntos, que Draco não conseguia dizer, sabia mais demonstrar. Como por exemplo, a maneira quase abobada com que o estava olhando nesse momento. Sabia que ele gostava do verde de seus olhos, porque tinha dito há algumas noites, depois de insistentes pedidos de Harry para que dissesse pelo menos uma coisa que gostava nele. Draco tinha-o olhado incrédulo, como se a resposta fosse óbvia. Como não era, disse "tudo!". E depois tinha enumerado a longa lista que formava o tudo, até que Harry lhe pediu para não continuar se desejava mantê-lo com vida. Draco tinha rido e Harry sentiu que finalmente seu sangue circulava direito. Em vez de se acumular em seu rosto.

Agora a vítima da investigação era Draco. E não parecia estar levando melhor que Harry.

- Potter idiota e chato! – foi sua eloqüente resposta. Harry pegou-o da cintura e o apertou fortemente.

- Você se valoriza tão pouco, Malfoy! As pessoas que se apaixonam por...

- Cala a boca e me dá um beijo.

Harry não se fez de rogado. Pegou seu rosto e aproximou-se com suavidade, e beijou cada curva de sua boca, enquanto acariciava cada centímetro de sua face. Draco deixou-se beijar, e um pouco tonto, só lembrava de pressionar seu corpo contra o de Harry, palmas sobre suas costas. Draco era delicado e menor que ele. Encaixava-se perfeitamente em seus braços, e cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

- Draco, – disse dando um último beijo no nariz arrebitado.

- O que foi? – Draco ainda estava risonho por causa do beijo.

- Cho me tira do sério. Depois do que aconteceu entre vocês na viagem, ela não consegue aceitar nosso relacionamento. – queixou-se. Draco suspirou.

- Harry, já falamos disso. Cho é uma menina maravilhosa e que está feliz por nós.

- Tão maravilhosa? – não pôde evitar o tom ciumento em que saiu sua voz.

- Alguma vez já te disse que você é um bobalhão, amor? Ah sim, eu lhe disse ontem, e no dia anterior, e no dia anterior a esse...

- Está bem, já captei a idéia – Harry sorriu – Ainda assim não gosto como ela te olha, e ultimamente a vejo em todos os lados. Acho que está planejando alguma coisa.

Draco olhou-o com olhos cansados e pegou sua mão. Beijou dedo por dedo, fechando os olhos em sinal de carinho profundo.

- Entende? – Draco olhou-o e avermelhou-se – olha como você me tem. Acredita que eu gosto de ficar com esta cara de idiota toda vez que você me olha? Não posso evitar. Pensa no hoje, Harry. Nada mais importa.

Harry concordou. Mesmo que não entendesse por que Draco insistia em dizer que aproveitasse o agora. Era praticamente negar um amanhã!

Durante as seguintes semanas Cho converteu-se em uma pedra no sapato. Ela e Draco se cumprimentavam todos os dias e conversavam longe dos ouvidos de Harry, com uma distância muito curta para seu gosto um do outro. Olhava todos esses acontecimentos particulares com ciúme, e observou que ela chegava com um semblante apagado, mas saía sorrindo abertamente, cortesia da companhia que Draco lhe oferecia tão voluntariamente.

O cúmulo foi quando começaram a treinar quadribol juntos. Draco dizia estar lhe ensinando algumas táticas de apanhador. Para Harry pareceu suspeitoso alguém tão competitivo como o apanhador sonserino compartilhasse suas estratégias com um oponente tão facilmente. Isto não estava bem. Tinha estado assim já havia muito tempo e já era hora de colocar um fim.

- Ainda não entendo por que é que tem que além de aquentar suas queixas, dar aulas para ela também.

Draco passou a mão pelo rosto em um gesto de frustração.

- As razões pelas quais penso que devo fazer isso só incubem a mim e a Chang. Deveria bastar para você minha palavra.

- Mas não me basta – disse Harry em voz alta – Estou farto de ver essa garota pavoneando-se na sua frente no grande salão, pelos corredores e agora no campo de quadribol. Como se eu não existisse!

Draco soltou uma gargalhada. Só conseguiu fazer com que Harry enraivecesse mais.

- Potter, escute. Os ciúmes te tiraram o juízo. Quanta vez mais tem que repetir para você que não está acontecendo nada entre ela e eu?

- Mais nenhuma vez porque aqui termina. Vai deixar de vê-la se te importa um pouco nossa relação.

- Só pode estar brincando – seu sorriso era divertido. Mas quando Harry não disse nada, passou a ser frio – Eu não posso permitir isso. Tenho todo o direito de ter amigos e fazer com eles o que eu quero enquanto não esteja deixando você de lado. – Uma pausa – Vou ir treinar com Chang, e espero que quando volte tenha pensado bem no que disse hoje, e mudado sua opinião – saiu com passos rápidos.

Não estava saindo como o planejado. A vítima aqui era Harry e mesmo assim Draco havia arrumado para que ele se sentisse culpado. Draco nunca tinha sido tão seco sobre um tema sério. Harry suspeitou que tinha exagerado um pouco e decidiu pedir perdão.

**Draco&Harry **

Esteve bastante inquieto pelas duas horas que durava o treino, e faltando dez minutos para acabar, caminhou para o campo para encontrá-lo. Não tinha mais ninguém no ar, mas a luz dos vestiários estava acessa, então se dirigiu para lá.

Entrando no corredor principal escutou vozes que vinham de um dos quartos. Já mais próximo distinguiu claramente a voz de Cho. Parecia estar chorando.

-...Quero dizer para você uma coisa muito importante. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como você. No pouco tempo em que ficamos juntos você me mostrou o que significa ser amada. Aconteça o que acontecer sempre te guardarei em meu coração.

Alguém abriu a porta com estrondo, descobrindo uma cena perturbadora. Mais tarde Harry daria-se conta que esse alguém tinha sido ele mesmo, mas no momento seus sentimentos confusos o impediam.

Draco abraçava, não, agarrava a cintura de Cho, e esta tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Os dois assustaram-se ao ouvir a porta chocando-se contra a parede, e uma nuvem de óbvia culpa cobriu seus olhares ao darem-se conta de quem os tinham encontrado no meio dessa troca tão íntima.

Harry nunca esqueceria o que sentiu nesse momento. O acelerado palpitar de seu coração estava o obrigando a tomar ar muito rápido, e o mundo rodava. Pensou... _Desejou_ que seu coração explodisse com a pressão. Draco não teve nem a decência de se afastar dela, apenas murmurou um "desculpa, tenho que falar com ele particularmente". Nesse instante foi que Harry escutou seu coração quebrar, literalmente. Pôde jurar que sentia seu sangue se espalhar quente e pegajoso pelas fendas. Uma dor aguda no peito era a única coisa que lhe dizia que estava vivo.

- Harry, venha comigo. – disse com uma voz muito calculada, muito despreocupada, muito inocente pelo que acabara de acontecer. Pegou-o pelo braço.

- Não! – Harry sacudiu seu braço com força – não me toque! – ameaçou com uma voz irreconhecível.

Draco pareceu cair na conta de que as coisas estavam pior do que pareciam porque manteve a serenidade, mas deixou cair sua cabeça para um lado, o que fez que Chang desse a volta e passasse pela porta. Era incrível. Até liam a mente um do outro.

- Isto é o que chama ficar calmo, Potter? – murmurou entre dentes.

- Como pode _ousar_ falar sobre o que eu deveria ou não fazer quando você esteve... Agarrado com essa pu...

- CUIDADO! – respirou fundo – com o que diz.

- E ainda a defende! Me diz, qual é sua desculpa desta vez? Talvez estivessem trocando receitas de culinária. Ou talvez estive-se ensinando defesa pessoal. O que diabos poderia estar fazendo agarrando-a como se fosse... – de repente sentiu como se tivesse esquecido seus óculos, porque o mundo estava nublado e... Úmido?

O rosto de Draco abrandou-se um pouco.

- Harry... Por Merlín, não é o que você imagina. Somos amigos, Harry. Essa é a razão. Você teve uma infância difícil, incompleta e talvez por isso não sabe, não reconhece.

- Não! – foi quase uma ordem – Não vai jogar sobre mim a culpa porque você nunca aprendeu a amar! – Draco franziu a testa, doído – Pode ser que quando criança eu não conheci o amor, mas agora sei o que se sente, e o reconheço. É você quem não o respeita.

- Está bem, está bem, – aceitou – pode ser que nós dois estejamos fazendo algo ruim. Vamos falar, arrumar as coisas. Mas vamos esperar que você se acalme um pouco para podermos conversar, tudo bem?

Harry lembrou do que tinha sentido desde que Cho tinha invadido suas vidas. Pensou em todas as ocasiões em que repetiu para Draco que Cho era um problema, e ele não escutou. Pensou no que tinha acontecido hoje. Quando já dolorido abriu seu coração ainda mais para dar outra oportunidade para Draco, e ao fazê-lo a única coisa que recebeu foi um golpe mais forte. Esse era o problema: Harry dava-se por inteiro, e ainda assim não sentia que Draco fizera o mesmo. Tinha confiado nele e havia saído machucado.

- Quero ir embora!

- Para a torre da grifinória? Está bem, deve descansar.

- Não – Draco não entendia, não podia entender o que ele significava para Harry – Quero alguém que me entenda, quem se importe com o que eu sinto e necessito.

- Harry...- sua voz quebrou-se – Harry, não pode estar falando sério. Foi apenas um mal entendido, foi apenas isso. Por favor, – era a primeira vez que o dizia – Te peço que não tome sua decisão esta noite.

Estava muito nublado para conseguir vê-lo, e era _necessário _olhar para Draco principalmente nesse momento. Talvez seria o último... Harry piscou para deixar cair duas lágrimas. Não tinha chorado desde os quatro anos, quando disse a sua tia Petúnia que a amava, e ela lhe recomendou que guardasse seu amor para alguém que correspondê-se.

Quando a imagem de Draco esteve nítida, Harry viu-se nele como um espelho. Talvez as lágrimas não tivessem molhado sua face, mas seus músculos estavam contraídos em profunda tristeza.

- Perdão. É muito tarde, – disse Harry. Alguma coisa na expressão de Draco se quebrou – não me procure mais.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Bom gente, por hoje isso é tudo, viu como demorei muito menos do que semana passada. Foi pelas reviews que recebi que me animaram e é claro meus óculos que chegaram hehehehe, então fiz o meu melhor para ir com mais rapidez.

Não posso deixar de comentar aqui duas partes uma é a que Draco fala o que gosta em Harry, gente o que é aquilo? Gostaria de ter alguém que me falasse a mesma coisa aiai...(babando). E a outra foi como ele se entregou para Harry, claro não da forma como Harry queria, mas da única forma que Draco conseguia aiai... Ah eu morro de dó dos meus fofuchos neste capítulo coitadinhos... Que vontade de consolá-los... Aiai...

Bom, a escritora foi má neste capítulo e não colocou um tiquinho do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, mas vou dar uma dica, leiam o primeiro capítulo de novo quem não lembra, porque vocês vão começar a entendê-lo.

**Mel Deep Dark: **Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior, eu também adoro, morro de vontade de agarra-los hehehehe. Beijos.

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Obrigada, e deu pra perceber que também não demorei né, não irei falar nada do Draco, porque é claro, a baba não deixa.

**Pandora III:** Ai obrigada, seu pedido é uma ordem e o capítulo esta aí.

**Moi Lina:** Nossa obrigada por estar gostando e pelo review, significam muito pra mim, eu amo esta fic, e não pude deixar de fazer com que mais gente lesse.

**Sofiah Black:** Eu também adoro como a Lici escreve, ela escreve muito bem, e o que posso dizer deste loirinho espetacular... Bah! Ele é tudo de bom e mais um pouco hehehehe, ai quem dera tivesse um Draco em minha vida aiai... Beijos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K.Rowling.

Já sabem...

**Aviso: Segure bem seus corações!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Oito**

**Beso Al Viento**

_La soledad es una estación de madrugada;_

_Un beso al viento, una canción desesperada._

_Y hemos quedado hoy a las diez,_

_Vuelve a latir mi corazón;_

_Como la primera vez._

_**-- **_**Mecano**_  
_

Era um verdadeiro desperdício, a quantidade de elfos que se ocupavam de limpar um dormitório em Hogwarts. Harry tinha visto Dobby fazê-lo sem ajuda e somente estalando os dedos. Levando em conta que ali eram cinco habitantes, e com o trabalho adicional de fazê-lo levitar para arrumar a cama, Harry calculava que três elfos no máximo poderiam terminar a tarefa no mesmo tempo que Dobby. Em mudança, os nove que agora sacudiam os lençóis e esticavam os edredons atrapalhando uns aos outros por suas ânsias excessivas, aumentando o esforço do grupo.

Era esta a conclusão mais importante que Harry tinha chegado depois de quatro dias de isolação em seu dormitório. A segunda mais importante era que devia estar ficando louco se contar elfos era o mais produtivo que fazia no dia.

Hermione tinha dado o nome de "profunda depressão", outras vezes vinha acompanhada de outros adjetivos. Tanto no mundo mágico como na China, era bem conhecido que não é possível cair em uma depressão leve.

De qualquer modo, convinha-lhe que os que tomavam as decisões acreditassem que necessitava de um tempo sozinho. O único que tinha certeza era que queria que o deixasse contando elfos em paz.

E que... Talvez... Ele...

Diabos! Estava cheio disso. Toda a confusão, toda a insegurança. Em um momento estava tranqüilo, lendo uma revista de quadribol, fazendo suas tarefas (Snape e McGonagall eram os únicos que não participavam da empatia que tinha despertado nos professores de Hogwarts, e lhe enviavam o trabalho de aulas na torre), e no momento seguinte estava desperdiçando o que deveria ser as últimas lágrimas que lhe restavam. Não podia ser possível chorar tanto. Talvez alguém tivesse colocado um feitiço nele.

Uma coruja deixou um recado. McGonagall finalmente lhe dava um ultimato: voltar as aulas amanhã ou internar-se na enfermaria. Essa mulher era sábia. Ninguém em seu juízo se entregaria voluntariamente aos cuidados experientes, mas pouco compassivos da senhora Pomfrey. Ao menos sabia que ainda tinha sensatez de escolher a primeira opção.

**Draco&Harry**

Voltar a rotina de Hogwarts foi melhor do que ele esperava. O treinamento de quadribol lhe dava a oportunidade de cansar-se até o ponto de esquecer. Os professores tinham-se mostrado mais exigentes, obrigando-o a pôr-se em dia com todas as matérias e tarefas perdidas. Harry estava eternamente agradecido a McGonagall por pressionar seus colegas para que lhe dessem tanto trabalho que era impossível parar para pensar em outra coisa. Tinha subestimado-a como chefe da grifinória durante anos.

Tudo teria ido melhor se não fosse pelas aulas de pintura. Harry negou-se categoricamente a voltar, e McGonagall não podia obriga-lo a participar de uma matéria extracurricular. Harry poderia ter feito um esforço como nas outras matérias, mas sobre este assunto não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer. Havia relacionado demais a pintura com certo... Personagem que não queria lembrar.

Os efeitos de afastar-se de sua principal ferramenta de expressão não demoraram em afazerem-se notar. Harry entrou em uma atitude de rebeldia qual não sabia que tinha, manifestando-se em uma personalidade sarcástica, um humor cruel e uma hostilidade que brotavam de maneira tão natural que às vezes estremeciam-no. Mesmo incomodado com seu próprio comportamento, Harry dava livre passagem a seu desejo de projetar essa imagem sombria e insistia em se vestir completamente de negro mesmo nas saídas a Hogsmeade.

Os efeitos secundários eram ainda mais difíceis de ignorar, já que Ron lhe fez recordar por semanas, com um de seus característicos ataques de inveja ao ver que Harry, claramente menos agradável como companhia, de repente tinha despertado a curiosidade de muitos garotos e garotas. De forma definitivamente masoquista, os interessados pareciam atraídos para este novo Harry misterioso e cínico. Harry informou a Ron que podia ficar com todas e todos – com isso Ron fez uma careta de nojo – que quisesse para ele. Harry não estava interessado. Nunca mais estaria interessado.

Não se deu conta da razão mais importante pela qual se sentia melhor até que essa razão desapareceu, ou melhor, reapareceu. E o fez em todos os lugares. As escadas para o salão principal, a mesa da sonserina, o corredor para poções, as grades do campo de quadribol, o banheiro dos monitores, em frente ao lago... Aonde olha-se encontraria aquela cabeça loira-platinada, o nariz arrebitado, as incríveis mãos incriminadoras e o olhar fixo e profundo, que não olhava Harry, mas dentro de Harry, como se soubesse, como se entendesse.

- Harry, Draco voltou a sua mansão faz um mês. Não lhe disse porque pensei que seria óbvio. Não te entendo, como explicava para você mesmo não tê-lo visto durante semanas? E depois... – neste ponto Hermione deteve seu discurso, vítima de um olhar assassino da parte de Harry.

Ninguém tinha dito nada a ele e só sabia que Hermione tinha formado parte da mentira. Ela baixou o olhar e murmurou alguma coisa. Mas Harry não podia escutar. Seus pensamentos tinham voltado para um garoto altivo que podia produzir o mais profundo ódio que Harry tinha conhecido, e ao mesmo tempo se encaixar dentro de seus braços como se tivesse sido feito na sua medida.

Não sabia o que iria fazer com ele no dia seguinte, quando estivesse que enfrentar a absurda realidade, na que Malfoy tinha voltado para atormentá-lo, como o tinha feito desde o primeiro dia, na tenda de túnicas. Mas desta vez não com olhares de superioridade e palavras maldosas, mas sim com seu nariz secretamente arrebitado, seu sorriso encantador e suas mãos de poesia.

**Harry&Draco**

Por falta de estratégia melhor, Harry resolveu ignorar Draco por completo. Meses de prática em sintonizar todos seus sentimentos em Draco não o ajudaram, e inevitavelmente seguia-o com o olhar, com os ouvidos, com o olfato... Draco também não ajudava. Camisas apertadas, cabelos revoltos, perfumes característicos, olhares intensos e gestos insinuantes, definitivamente NÃO ajudavam.

Além disso, tinha começado a _esperar_ Harry, por falta de uma palavra mais adequada. Depois das aulas, ou do treino de quadribol, Draco estava lá, esperando-o, como se não tivesse nada mais o que fazer. No começo falava: "Uma palavra, Harry" ou "Só cinco minutos de seu tempo"ou no pior dos casos "Não me obrigue a fazer algo drástico para falar com você". E Harry lutava com tudo o que seu corpo mandava. Não queria nada mais do que segurá-lo e beijá-lo e perdoá-lo por tudo o que tinha feito e pelo que faria no futuro. Mas não podia fazer isso. Devia manter um pouco de dignidade por seu próprio bem.

Os dias passavam, e o olhar de Draco queimava sua nuca, deixando-o arrepiado. Não precisava mais se virar para saber que Draco estava ali, ainda sem se dar por vencido até poder dizer a Harry todas as mentiras que tinha tido tempo mais do que suficiente para inventar. Harry o odiava profundamente como só pode odiar a um ser amado.

Na semana antes dos exames finais, Draco deixou de olhá-lo, e com isso, Harry não pôde deixar de virar-se. O olhar de Draco estava pousado decidido sobre Snape, enquanto este recolhia alguns ingredientes para a poção do dia.

- Apesar de seu procedimento simples, vou precisar de sua absoluta atenção enquanto mostro a vocês como se derrama uma substância gelatinosa. Sua capacidade mental, ou melhor, a escassez dela, assim o requer – disse Snape enquanto situava-se em frente a um caldeirão. De repente Draco pôs-se de pé e avançou até estar em frente ao mestre de poções. – senhor Malfoy, pode-se saber quem lhe deu autorização para interromper a aula? – perguntou severamente.

Malfoy deu-lhe um sorriso encantador, que fez Harry estremecer, depois se virou e se encaminhou em sua direção. Não lhe ocorria o que Draco tinha em mente, e a única coisa que ressoava em sua mente, era a lembrança de uma ameaça: "Não me obrigue a fazer algo drástico". Draco deteve-se em na sua frente e agachou-se até ficar na sua altura. Harry afundou-se em seu assento. Draco aproximou-se mais,_ Não_, pensou Harry, _não se atreveria._

Mas Draco não terminou de tirar a distância entre eles, somente pegou o caldeirão de Harry, cheio até a beirada de uma substância melequenta que tinha sobrado de uma poção mal feita, e virou todo o conteúdo sobre o chão.

- É assim, mais ou menos que se derrama uma substância gelatinosa, professor? – perguntou Draco em um tom muito inocente.

Snape entreabriu a boca e fechou-a novamente, surpreendido de que pela primeira vez Draco merecia um castigo, e que não podia jogar a culpa em Harry.

- Senhor Malfoy, cumprirá seu castigo as dez nesta sala. Senhor Potter, você irá acompanhá-lo – Harry abriu a boca com indignação.- Feche a boca Potter, não fica bem em seu rosto desalinhado. O senhor Malfoy deve ter tido algum motivo que o tenha levado a ter esse deslize inusual em seu comportamento impecável. Fará o castigo com ele.

Draco caminhou com toda a calma para sua mesa e se sentou. Depois reiniciou seu mal hábito de olhar fixamente a Harry, desta vez com um sorriso de satisfação.

**Draco&Harry**

Harry precisou lavar cinco vezes o rosto, sete copos de água e três visitas ao banheiro devido a água que tinha tomado antes de sentir-se pronto para enfrentar a solidão acompanhada por Draco Malfoy. Respirou tão fundo que deu-lhe tontura, e finalmente encaminhou-se para a sala de poções.

Entrou com o único objetivo de acabar com a detenção o mais rápido possível, enquanto ignorava completamente Draco. Fixou o olhar em Snape, mas ainda assim pelo canto do olho podia distinguir a silhueta familiar da pessoa que estava causando todos os seus problemas.

- Desta vez poderão usar magia - disse Snape para surpresa de Harry - mas unicamente para tingir essas frutas secas da cor lavanda. um pedido especial da professora Delacour. Comecem.

Harry não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte. Tingir era uma de suas habilidades que tinha aperfeiçoado nas aulas de pintura, e se lhe deixassem usar magia, poderia terminar sua parte em apenas cinco minutos, e depois sair desse maldito lugar. Tirou sua varinha e fingiu ter muitas dificuldades para o prazer de Snape, até que saiu da sala fechando a porta. Então pôs mãos a obra, e começou a tingir cada fruto em alguns segundos. Não caiu na tentação de se virar e ver o progresso de Draco, e felicitou-se por isso. Terminou rapidamente como tinha previsto, pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se para a porta. Com sorte, pegaria Draco desprevenido e não teria tempo de sequer xingar. Esticou sua mão para pegar a maçaneta, e ela se chocou contra uma superfície sedosa e quente: a mão de Draco. Levantou o olhar e se amaldiçoou por ter se concentrado tanto em não olhá-lo, e não se deu conta que tinha bloqueado sua única forma de escapar.

- Me deixe sair, Malfoy!

- Não!

- Me deixe sair ou vou começar a gritar até que Snape venha.

- _Silencio_ - pronunciou Draco, e quando Harry insultou-o não saiu nada de sua boca. Ao abaixar o olhar viu que a varinha de Draco estava apontada direto para sua garganta. O parasita não tinha enfeitiçado a porta para que Snape não escutasse, tinha apenas silenciado Harry para que não pudesse gritar. - Assim é melhor, _Potter_. Já estava cheio desta bobeira sua de não querer me escutar nem por um minuto.

Harry moveu os lábios claramente para que Draco pudesse ler:

- Odeio você.

A expressão de Draco não mudou, mas o brilho de seus olhos diminuiu um pouco. Franziu os lábios e colocou uma mão sobre o peito de Harry com tanta força que certamente encontraria marcas roxas no dia seguinte.

- Você tem o direito de pensar o que quiser depois da minha explicação, não antes. - disse com voz aguda.

Harry afastou seu braço de um apertão, e fugiu para longe dele. Maldito seja, não podia dizer um único encantamento para se defender porque estava mudo. Procurou com desespero alguma outra saída. Mas antes que pudesse encontrá-la, Draco pronunciou outro encantamento, e seus pulsos aderiram-se á parede sobre sua cabeça, como se fossem feitas de metal, e a parede fosse um imã. Com as costas na parede, não importava o que fizesse, não podia mover-se daquele lugar. Tudo estava acabado. O menino que tinha vencido Voldemort sete vezes, estava para ser derrotado por dois feitiços... e um sonserino motivado.

Draco aproximou-se com movimentos quase felinos, até ficar a centímetros de Harry. Seu sorriso era ferino, e seu olhar posou-se sobre a cicatriz de Harry, suas orelhas, suas bochechas, seu nariz e finalmente deteve-se em seus lábios.

- Tenho certeza que você deu-se conta de que neste momento – olhou-o nos olhos – posso fazer com você o que eu quiser.

Harry agradeceu pela primeira vez por estar mudo, porque suspeitava que se não fosse assim teria soltado um som abafado.

- Harry... – disse em um tom cansado – Harry, Harry, Harry – repetiu em um tom paternal enquanto apoiava suas mãos contra as paredes, aos lados de sua cabeça. – Olhe para você Harry. Olheiras sobre os olhos, você está tão magro que se pode ver os ossos e uma atitude lamentável para as pessoas que te amam.

- Você não me ama! – Harry pronunciou claramente em silêncio. Draco riu de uma forma amarga.

- Logo chegaremos nesse ponto, vai com calma. Me referia a seus amigos. Você os trata com lixo, Harry, e nem se dá conta.

Harry franziu a testa. Não se lembrava de ter-los tratado mal. Mas também não lembrava de ter-los tratado de qualquer outra maneira. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha passado algum tempo com seus amigos. Detestava que Draco tivesse razão.

- Você não é assim, Harry. A atitude de anti-herói vai contra sua natureza. Mesmo que devo admitir que as novas roupas são mais atraentes que os trapos velhos de Duda – disse com um sorriso de lado, desses que Harry conhecia tão bem pois era um convite para saboreá-los. A respiração se cortou, e sentiu um rubor lhe cobrir as bochechas quando seus olhos perambularam para posar por um segundo sobre os lábios de Draco. Nesta distância, Draco com certeza poderia até ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu sei, Harry – disse com voz baixa enquanto aproximava-se de seu ouvido. – Eu quero o mesmo que você.

Sentiu um calafrio nas costas que lhe fez sacudir os ombros. Tinha esquecido como Draco podia ser irresistível quando queria. Esqueceu a forma como seus pensamentos se nublaram para dar lugar somente a aqueles que poderiam tirar seus desejos. Esqueceu-se de que sua honra, sua dignidade e seus princípios não valiam nada em comparação a possibilidade de aproximar seu rosto ao dele e roçar os lábios contra os seus.

- Mas – com isso Draco traçou a linha de sua mandíbula com a ponta do nariz. Harry sentiu cílios sobre a face por um milésimo de segundo, - não podemos até que me ouça, ou isso não passaria de um jogo de duas pessoas que se atraem mutuamente – Uma pausa – muito.

Harry não se deu conta de que havia estado de olhos fechados até que os abriu ao perder o contato de Draco, que parecia ter se afastado vários centímetros dele. A sensação era sufocante. Seu pulso tinha se acelerado a velocidades alarmantes, sua temperatura tinha subido ao menos um grau e sua respiração estava agitada. Tinha vontade de aceitar quaisquer que fossem suas condições, por um beijo.

Draco sabia o poder que possuía sobre ele, e poderia ter feito o que quisesse com Harry, inclusive vingar-se pela quantidade de vezes que Harry lhe tinha dado as costas desde o primeiro dia que se conheceram. Mas do mesmo jeito Harry sabia que Draco não ia aproveitar-se dele. Nunca o fazia. Tinha uma maneira de convencer aos demais para fazer o que queria, mas de maneira totalmente voluntária. Era o que o fazia irresistível. Quando Draco Malfoy te desejava, podia te convencer de que nunca tinha desejado alguém com tanta urgência. Harry se excitava somente em saber que Draco o desejava.

- Você vai me escutar Potter, mesmo que a última coisa que faça – disse com simplicidade, como se estivesse falando do que tinha comido no almoço. – não sei o que foi o que aconteceu nesse dia no campo de quadribol, não sei se as estrelas delinearam-se, ou se foi má sorte pura. A única coisa que eu sei é que o que você pensou que estivesse acontecendo entre Cho e eu não poderia estar mais distante da verdade.

Harry odiava Draco. Ah, como o odiava nesse momento. Como queria arrancar-lhe um cílio com palavras ferinas, como queria moder-lhe a boca venenosa até faze-la sangrar. E toda essa fúria estava se juntando atrás de seus olhos, que como se não fosse humilhação demais, começava a arder.

- Não quis dizer a verdadeira razão pela qual a Cho e eu nos víamos tão freqüentemente por respeito à privacidade dela.

Harry estava morrendo. Se alguma vez tivesse estado próximo da morte, contando com todas as que tinha enfrentado Voldemort, esta era a que mais próximo estava se sentindo da morte. Estava morrendo, lenta e dolorosamente. Uma gota caiu sobre sua face.

- Cho é uma boa garota, Harry. Muito sensível. tanto que depois de três anos agora que esta começando a superar a morte de Cedrico.

Harry não esperava que a conversa mudasse de rumo tão repentinamente. Cedrico? O que Cedrico tinha haver com Draco ter se deixado capturar por uma mosca morta?

- Começamos a passar mais tempo juntos pois tínhamos algo em comum.

Harry franziu os lábios com fúria. Draco balançou a cabeça, cansado.

- O que tínhamos em comum... era você, Harry.

Confusão. Alguma coisa não se encaixava. O que Draco estava dizendo?

- Cho poderia ter todas as razoes para amar você, Harry. Mas depois do que aconteceu na terceira prova, ela não conseguiu evitar te odiar.

Harry franziu a testa totalmente confuso.

- Sei o que está pensando, Harry. Como explicar então que Cho quis sair com você no quinto ano?

Harry concordou.

- É muito simples. Cho se viu com a necessidade de aproximar de você, com a idéia de te ferir no momento em que você estivesse mais vulnerável, para aumentar o efeito.

Harry separou os lábios de surpresa. E algum ar de compreensão devia ter expressado em seu rosto, porque Draco continuou:

- Sim, isso explica muitas coisas. Contou-me que você não passou um tempo muito bom com ela. Mas isso não é nada comparado com o tipo de dano que ela queria causar em você, até que se deu conta de que estava se deixando levar pelo ódio, e desistiu.

Harry ficou pensativo, e depois voltou o olhar para Draco. Tentou fazer uma pergunta, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Draco ficou um pouco incomodado e desfez o feitiço silenciador sobre Harry, mas deixando as mãos presas à parede. Isso não incomodava muito a Harry;

- Disse que você e ela tinham a mim como algo em comum, mas não posso ver como sua a história dela se encaixa com a sua.

Draco mostrou um sorriso controlado demais, como se não quisesse mostrar que tinha perdido um pouco do controle sobre a situação.

- Bom... Harry, eu tinha todas as razões para te odiar desde o primeiro dia no trem quando não aceitou minha amizade, e vivi minha vida em razão desde rancor. Mas depois do leilão, e mesmo depois de toda essa confusão que ao meu ver não tem pé nem cabeça, é... – demorou um pouco para continuar, como se tivesse provando as palavras antes em sua mente para depois saboreá-las. – não consegui evitar te amar.

Harry sentiu um ar quente querendo infiltrar pelas fendas de suas feridas, ainda frescas, ao escutar pela primeira vez as palavras que Draco tinha guardado tão ciumentamente todos esses meses. Nunca teve queixas, porque sabia que Draco podia dizer coisas ainda mais valiosas com o olhar, com o sorriso e com as mãos. Mas agora que escutava, o que desejou por toda a sua infância e que sempre lhe negaram, essa palavra que significava amar e desejar ao mesmo tempo: amar; agora tinha se tornado apegado a ela, desde o momento em que ela saiu da boca da única pessoa que tinha acreditado nele de verdade. Não como algo que se põe ao fim de uma carta, ou como as mães dizem aos amigos de seus filhos.

Era uma sensação diferente, a de ser invadido por uma alegria tão pura, mais ainda querer apagar essas chamas antes que se extenda até não conseguir deixar rastro do que um dia tinha existido. Não podia imaginar uma situação que fosse pior que a cruel ronda de " vencidas" que jogava sua mente contra seu coração.

- Draco...

- Sim, Harry... – sussurrou um segundo depois de deslizar novamente junto de Harry, onde o estava deixando louco em só olha-lo. Ao que parecia, estava disposto a utilizar todas as armas a sua disposição para influenciar a decisão de Harry. Estava fazendo tudo muitíssimo mas difícil.

- Dra..co...- gaguejou idiotamente.

- Mmm, Harry? – disse enquanto soprava um fio de ar sobre sua orelha, definitivamente sua melhor carta, e a que esteve guardando até o momento mais crucial. Uma onda de calor e frio atravessou Harry pelas costas e se aventurou por todo o caminho de suas pernas, fazendo uma parada na parte mais sensível de um jovem de 17 anos. Um jovem, bastante apto e disposto. Desta vez nenhum feitiço silenciador pôde silenciar um autentico gemido que nasceu da parte mais selvagem de seu ser. Nada poderia superar a sensação deste momento, a menos que Draco lhe retornasse o gemido, o qual acabava de fazer de maneira involuntária, e por tanto, irresistível. Harry suspirou. E suspirou de novo. Isso não iria ser fácil.

- Já não te amo, Draco – Harry obrigou-se a dizer. – já não te amo, então, por favor, me deixe em paz.

Draco congelou-se nesse instante. Depois de alguns segundos e com o que pareceu uma força de vontade monumental, empurrou-se da parede para separa-los.

- Muito bem – disse em fim, absolutamente nada podia se ler em sua expressão. – Vai agora.

Harry teve a sensação de vazio que só se sente quando se perde algo que não tem valor, mas conseguiu recolher suas coisas e se dirigir para a saída.

- Potter! – gritou antes de fechar a porta, seu rosto ainda olhando para a parede que antes estava, mostrando apenas seu perfil. – isso que acaba de dizer, não acredito nem por um segundo – com isso abaixou um pouco a cabeça, até que um pouco de seus cabelos caíram sobre seus olhos. – mas isso foi o que você decidiu, e mesmo que esteja errado, não posso fazer nada além de cumprir seus desejos.

Harry piscou, e fechou a porta lentamente. Sentiu, não sem medo, como se fosse Draco que tinha se fechando.

* * *

**No último capítulo:** Draco ignora Harry, Harry percebe que cometeu um erro (e por fim aparece o primeiro capítulo!), e Cho faz uma inesperada confissão. 

Seguinte gente, quanto mais reviews eu receber mais rápido o capítulo final estará no ar, então quem não quiser ver os dois sofrendo ainda mais, manda uma reviewzinha.

**Nota da tradutora:** Quem quer apertar o pescocinho do Harry? (Marina levantando a mão bem alta) e com a outra mão consolá-lo? (Marina levantando mais alto ainda).

Gente, chorei tanto neste capítulo... Coitadinho do meu amorzinho loiro, como Harry teve coragem de fazer isso depois dele se declarar... Aiai... Maldade pura essa viu...

Uma coisa pra consolar e ficar mais triste ainda, é que a fic já está acabando, snif... snif... e em como todos os finais são felizes... Ainda bem pois não agüentaria deixar estes dois lindinhos sofrendo eternamente.

**Mel Deep Dark:** Olááá, também achei muito triste, mas fazer o que né? Também morri de dó dele... mas tudo tende a melhorar.

**Pandora III:** Também achei muita maldade com meus menininhos snif! Ops... eu sou apenas a tradutora ehehehehe, não interfiro em nada na história... ( bem que gostaria hehehehehe).

**Cin:** Ei! Que bom que você gostou, também sou apaixonada por essa fic, a escritora escreve muito bem mesmo. Espero que você goste deste também.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Nada é meu, tudo é da J.K.Rownling

Já sabem...

**Capítulo Nove**

**ME CUESTA TANTO OLVIDARTE**

Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que

_Ya no más_

_Y aunque me cansé de jurarte_

_Que no habrá segunda parte_

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

**-- Mecano**

É tão difícil esquecer como tudo terminou.

Não esperava mais ver Draco depois que não o aceitei pela última vez. A forma definitiva como prometeu me deixar em paz, soou como se fosse tomar uma poção de invisibilidade se fosse necessário. Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber que ele é capaz disso, e muito mais. De certa forma, desejava que Draco desaparecesse; tudo seria muito mais fácil.

Isso nunca aconteceu, e Draco ainda é perfeitamente visível. Mas já não sinto seu olhar em minha nuca, me seguindo onde quer que eu vá, e nem sequer me ignora por completo, o que me daria certa segurança de que ainda lhe afeta a situação. É muito pior que isso. Draco me trata como qualquer outra pessoa, nem ao menos nega que alguma vez já estivemos juntos; nessas horas me olha com certa melancolia e sorri, parecendo se lembrar de alguma vez em que fomos felizes juntos. E volta a seguir sua vida.

Draco está começando a fazer o que eu nem posso começar a imaginar: está começando a esquecer.

E de repente, isso é o único que importa. Que Draco quer me esquecer. É o único que me mantém vivo, mesmo sofrendo. Como se uma parte masoquista dentro de mim, sentisse prazer com o sabor da pena. Ou talvez é meu lado cético, o qual nunca irá acreditar que isto tenha acontecido.

Já não me resta nada, nem sequer a fúria de algumas semanas atrás. E pensar que costumava me vestir de negro com a inocente esperança de passar despercebido, de negar a cor que tinha sido sempre uma parte de mim em troca de um universo monótono. Tantas coisas precisavam de sentido que pensei pelo menos em manter o equilíbrio entre meu mundo interno e a imagem que projetava. Agora não quero mais projetar uma imagem. Nem sequer tenho um mundo interior. Só respondo a um sentimento maligno que me corrói inteiro, e se apropria de mim, me engole sem deixar um rastro pelo qual possa me reconhecer.

Há vezes, em que me canso de não deixar entrar a nostalgia que ainda aparece quando olho para Draco. São as ocasiões em que abro as portas para o sentimento, converte-se em uma boba e cruel felicidade, do tipo que me faz acreditar por um momento que não existe nada além desse sentimento de pertencer a alguém. Tudo cobra sentido sem razões, cada evento que aconteceu em minha vida foi somente uma preliminar para esse sentimento, e coisa melhor que isso não há. Mas a ilusão é passageira e de curta duração.

Esta manhã aconteceu. Deixei-me encher dessa essência enquanto ele apresentava com maestria o trabalho final de poções. Draco é uma estrela brilhante. E eu apenas um buraco negro, roubando-lhe a luz.

**Harry&Draco**

Hoje é um novo dia e a manhã promete ser ensolarada mesmo que fria. Sinto-me como nos dias em que posso me comportar como qualquer outra pessoa, ou pelo menos tentar. O vento é tão forte que o cabelo de Hermione, sentada ao meu lado, golpeia meu rosto. Ela ri, prende as mechas com um feitiço e reinicia com os assovios e aplausos para a equipe amarela. Mesmo com a visão livre, não posso evitar fechar os olhos a repentina confusão da multidão. Nunca falha em me deixar com medo.

A voz ampliada de Simas explica as regras do jogo enquanto esperamos que as equipes saiam dos vestiários:

- Uma dupla por equipe (com grande volume corporal, mas pouca massa cinzenta) forma uma aliança do mau, junto com os violentos balaços, os quais, se não fossem pelo batedor, não teriam nenhum reparo ao golpear a cabeça dos mesmos batedores. A única função desse quarteto mortal: eliminar os jogadores das equipes. Os artilheiros adiantam, esquivam, sobem, fazem passes, descem e dão dez pontos a pesar do goleiro da equipe contrária, cuja tarefa é impedir a goles, antes que entre por um dos três aros.

A Dama Cinza, o fantasma da Corvinal, está representando uma artilheira, fazendo o trabalho de se esquivar de jogadores invisíveis enquanto abre terreno até os aros. Voando ao seu redor, o Frade Gordo, fantasma da Grifinória, agitando seus braços como se estivesse batendo em um balaço. Na frente dos aros está perambulando o Barão Sangrento, fantasma da Sonserina, quem não parece estar presente de forma voluntária. A voz de Simas continua:

- Mas os resultados da partida não se definirão graças à bola vermelha, mas pelo pequeno e escorregadiço Pomo de Ouro que uma vez pego pelo apanhador, dará 150 pontos para a equipe, e com isso o fim da partida.

Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, fantasma da Grifinória, deu uma volta tão rápida pelo campo, que sua cabeça caiu, e ficou pendurada pelo único pedaço que estava unido ao seu pescoço. Parou para pagá-la e colocá-la em seu lugar, e com isso desencadeou uma onda de aplausos; com o pequeno teatro que estavam fazendo, sua cabeça estava servindo às vezes como pomo. Os jogadores das duas equipes apareceram irrompendo pelo campo, assustando aos fantasmas que estavam no lugar. Soa o apito e começa a partida.

Eu sou o apanhador da equipe da Grifinória, e sou muito bom, se me permitem ser honesto. A única pessoa que conseguiu me fazer fraquejar com distrações e com um melhor vôo, foi Draco, quem nesse preciso instante voava lentamente ao redor do campo com um olho fixo no primeiro brilho dourado que aparecesse e o outro na equipe da Sonserina, esse ano sobre sua supervisão.

Não tinha me dado conta da beleza do vôo de Draco até pouco tempo atrás. Por anos tinha ignorado a graça de seus movimentos, mesmo quando sua atitude tinha sido arrogante e até raivosa, a maioria do tempo. Com meu recente aprendizado sobre um pouco de apreciação visual; graças a Fleur, agora sei como me libertar da situação e achar a harmonia estética dos elementos, desprovido do laço emotivo que me possa unir a eles. É um pouco como se desdobrar: deixar o corpo preso a suas emoções na terra e voar somente com a alma, procurando a beleza sem importar com a natureza moral ou a falta dela.

Em momentos como esse esta habilidade se mostrava vantajosa não só em minha técnica artística, mas também em minha maneira de ver o mundo. De repente deixou de ser um lugar escuro e frio, onde a morte espreitava em cada esquina, e se converteu em um mistério, com desafios e aventuras esperando a oportunidade de se mostrar em todo o seu esplendor.

Draco tinha visto o Pomo e disparou para o alto. Tem o sol no rosto, que com certeza o está cegando. O Pomo sai do ângulo aberto e rápido se perde da vista. As mãos de Draco protestam de frustração e depois se separam disparando ordens eloqüentes e autoritárias para o resto da equipe. Os sonserinos obedecem porque não lhes resta outra opção, e uma nova onda de energia os manda continuar de forma pouco ortodoxa a estratégia do jogo. A invasão cuidadosa, planificada e indetectável das regras tinham dado aos sonserinos a vitória por anos... Até que eu apareci. Comigo aqui na arquibancada, é certo que ganharão a partida.

Draco para por um instante para olhar para a arquibancada da Lufa-lufa. Mas o que quer que tenha tentado encontrar, não está entre a platéia; seu pulso sobe até seu rosto, como faria um trouxa para olhar as horas. Depois tomou um impulso, como se fosse um nobre sobre seu cavalo que ergue as patas dianteiras para começar a galopar.

Uma vez, Hermione me disse em uma de suas incomuns expressões de resignação causada pelo estresse dos exames: " Sabe? As vezes penso que não vale a pena chegar ao topo, porque ali a queda é maior". Essas palavras ganharam significado neste momento. Sobressair-me como artista é o que me impede agora de afastar o olhar de Draco Malfoy. Talvez não exista tristeza maior que a causada pela presença inalcançável do objeto de seu afeto.

A multidão explode em gritos de alegria. Lufa-lufa pegou o pomo e ganhou uma grande vantagem.

Meus olhos perambulam por sua própria vontade, para um grupo de vestes verdes caminhando para os vestiários. Draco vai à frente, nem um pedaço dele expressa satisfação por ter tido um bom jogo, nem sequer para animar sua equipe. Estranhamente, volta a fazer o gesto de um trouxa pontual. Draco está completamente frustrado, mas isso não é o que chama minha atenção. É mais a empatia que – rebelde e sem conserto – me faz começar a sentir sua pena e frustração na minha própria pele. Tenho um nó na garganta e desta vez não é por uma recordação.

O que Draco estava olhando em seu pulso é o bracelete que lhe dei.

**Harry&Draco**

A cena é horrível. Mastigo um pouco e bebo um gole de suco de abóbora para engolir com mais facilidade, mas o suco está quente e sem sabor. Não quero me lembrar da razão pela qual tudo pra mim está ruim. Só preciso me concentrar na conversa da mesa.

- Que incrível a idiota da Flimsey estava, Stevenson conseguiu jogá-la de dois metros de altura! – exclama Dino animado. – não parecia humanamente possível.

- Eu pensei que o balaço ia pegar em sua mão, mas conseguiu virar um pouco o corpo e pegar a goles por baixo – disse Gina animada.

- E nem se fala da Palomino pegando o pomo. O novo programa de intercâmbio estudantil é o melhor que podia passar com a Lufa-lufa – continuou Dino. Programa de intercâmbio? Tinha estado tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não tinha se inteirado. A voz de Dino interrompeu seus pensamentos – Em que diabos Malfoy estava pensando? O pomo voou em sua volta por _horas_ antes que se desse conta...

Bom, talvez fosse melhor que se concentrasse na comida. Pegar carne assada, um pouco de arroz, abrir a boca, introduzir o garfo, mastigar, engolir. Repetir. A confusão reduziu-se a um silêncio sepulcral, e duvidou que fosse por seu poder de concentração. Levantou o olhar esperando o pior, mas sua imaginação não conseguiu prepara-lo para a indesejável presença de Cho Chang.

- Posso falar com você? – perguntou friamente, como se fosse eu que tivesse feito algo errado.

- Não – disse simplesmente e voltei o olhar para meu purê. Não restou nem vestígios do pouco apetite que tinha. Houve uma pausa, e justamente quando penso com alívio que estava indo embora, disse:

- Ele perdeu por sua culpa e você sabe disso. O que vou te contar você não merece escutar, mas eu me importo com ele. Pode ouvir em particular, ou eu posso te dizer na frente de todo mundo. Você decide!

As cabeças de todos os grifinórios se voltaram para olhar para ele, e esperavam ansiosos sua resposta. Não conseguiu imaginar o que Chang poderia dizer que o deixasse em ridículo, já que foi ele a vítima em toda essa história, e pouco se importava se deixasse Draco em uma situação vergonhosa. Mesmo assim, se decidisse inventar algo, mesmo que com muitas provas faltando, o rumor não demoraria em correr, retorcido e ampliado, por toda Hogwarts.

- É melhor que não me faça perder tempo – disse e saiu do comedor com ela atrás.

**Draco&Harry**

Entrei em uma sala vazia e me sentei na mesa do professor.

- Chang, fala logo porque tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Vamos deixar as coisas bem claras – disse sacudindo o longo cabelo sobre o ombro. – a única pessoa que vai falar aqui sou eu.

- Quem você pensa que...?

- Ninguém – me interrompeu. – para você não sou ninguém, os dois sabemos disso. Também sabemos que odeia Draco e acredita que é o único que saiu ferido. – Caminhava com decisão na minha frente e se apoiou em uma mesa. – não sei você, mas eu já estou cansada de escutar sempre o mesmo. Se quiser saber algo novo vai ter que morder a língua.

Seu pequeno discurso foi o suficiente para pôr meu sangue fervendo como não tinha acontecido à várias semanas. Mas tem razão em uma coisa: estou farto de me queixar e não poder superar Draco. Afirmo em vez de falar, para lhe mostrar que vou me manter em silêncio.

- O mais importante que deve saber é que entre Draco e eu nunca ouve nada. – com isto bufei com incredulidade e quando vejo que Chang não planeja continuar, me mostro arrependido e assinalo que o faça. – você pensa que Draco estava te enganando por meses, e que manteve um romance comigo, e que foi crescendo até que foi impossível esconder, culminando no dia em que nos pegou no ato – suas palavras calaram fundo apesar que tive tempo para conseguir assimilar. É difícil escutar vindo de uma pessoa que estava diretamente envolvida. – mas não foi assim. Para dizer a verdade, todo esse assunto pode se resumir em apenas um dia. Em um minuto. O momento em que Harry Potter decidiu escutar uma conversa alheia e no meio, e foi muito teimoso e inseguro para escutar a razão.

Meus olhos estavam querendo sair, minha boca se abriu várias vezes para tomar ar, para depois expulsá-lo com frustração. Esta é a parte em que eu insulto e defendo meu ponto de vista, e com isso nunca consegui nada bom. Fecho os olhos para recuperar a serenidade e abro-os lentamente, disposto a escutar até o fim da história. Isto parece divertir Chang, quem mostra um sorriso frio.

- Me agrada que faça um esforço Harry. É o mínimo que deve a ele – reviro os olhos, esperando que diga por fim o que é _tão_ importante. – e bom, vou repetir esta cena para que possa entender melhor essa história. Draco e eu tínhamos acabado de jogar quadribol e estávamos nos vestiários. Você chegou cedo e me escutou falando com Draco. Escutou-me declarando meu amor.

É impossível para eu esquecer essas palavras. As tenho gravadas e por mais esforço que tenha feito não consegui me desfazer da lembrança:

_"... quero te dizer uma coisa muito importante. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como você, no pouco tempo em que ficamos juntos você me mostrou o que significa ser amada. Aconteça o que acontecer sempre te guardarei em meu coração"._

O que aquelas palavras significaram...O tempo de relacionamento que eles tinham, ou talvez _seguem_ tendo nas minhas costas, enquanto riem de minha ignorância.

- Harry! – Chang quase grita, como se não fosse a primeira vez que me chamasse - tenta se manter no presente – disse severamente. – estava dizendo que você me escutou declarando meu amor, mas não escutou para quem.

Abri os olhos arregalando-os de incredulidade para lhe indicar que era óbvio a quem disse considerando quem a tinha nos braços nesse momento.

- Não, não era ele. – respirou fundo, parecendo que era para se animar a dizer o que não queria, mas o fazia por Draco. – era para Cedrico. Declarei meu amor por Cedrico. Antes que me informe do óbvio, deve saber que estou bem inteirada de que Cedrico está morto. Devem ter te contado que demorei bastante para superá-lo. Draco se tornou meu melhor amigo. Ele foi o único que conseguiu me ajudar a lidar com a morte dele, mas não da maneira que você imagina. Draco estava me dizendo por meses que a única maneira de me esquecer de Cedrico era lembrando-me dele. Eu tinha lhe dito sobre todos os meus sentimentos depois da morte dele, mas nunca lhe falei da relação que tive com ele. Na noite em que você nos encontrou, Draco finalmente tinha conseguido me convencer que era o melhor, e eu lhe contei tudo, desde o momento em que nos conhecemos até... – escutei o que me era dito em um estado de estupor, e de algum modo tenho medo do que irá me dizer na continuação, apesar de que já posso prever. – até o dia em que lhe declarei meu amor. Justo antes que entrasse pela porta do labirinto e eu o visse pela última vez.

Fiquei imóvel pelo que me pareceram horas enquanto tentava processar a informação que acabava de me ser dada. À medida que vou entendendo o significado do que me é revelado, e o vou relacionando com minhas recordações, dou me conta com horror como todas as peças se encaixam. As conversas particulares e longe dos ouvidos que tinham, as mudanças de humor de Cho depois de ver Draco, a forma como Draco estava a abraçando, consolando, compartilhando sua dor. Por acaso não faria isso e mais por Ron ou Hermione se necessitassem?

- Lamento terrivelmente ter complicado as coisas entre vocês. Mas lamento ainda mais que Draco tenha tido que suportar tamanha falta de amor da parte da pessoa que mais lhe importava no mundo. Draco confiava cegamente em você e era completamente seu. Quando eu estava falando somente em Cedrico, ele só falava de você. E só eram coisas boas. Ele nunca me disse que tinham problemas. Mas não foi difícil me inteirar depois da cena que você armou. Foi a coisa mais injusta que presenciei em minha vida. E por isso, ainda penso que você não merece uma explicação, que além do mais você se recusou a ouvir.

Não, não, não. Claro que não mereço. De alguma maneira me enganei, alimentei meu ciúme com imagem dos dois se beijando, dele lhe dizendo que a amava quando nunca havia dito a mim. E somente podia ver isso. Suas conversas inocentes se tornaram atos de traição a meus olhos. Temi tanto perdê-lo que o afastei de mim. Duvidei de seu amor, e nunca me amou menos, mesmo quando exigi que ele me amasse mais. E ele nunca exigiu nada. Apesar de exigir minha confiança, ele nunca exigiu nada... Somente que o escutasse. E não lhe dei nem isso.

Cho continuou falando, mas um zumbido me impedia de entender o que dizia. Era o som da culpa, do erro. Eu cometi o pior erro da minha vida. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Pelo menos devo tentar.

- Cho, tenho que ir – a interrompo em meio de um discurso. – não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Tenho que encontrá-lo.

Cho olha para mim com desprezo e balança sua cabeleira sobre o ombro.

- Melhor que não o faça perder tempo.

**Harry&Draco**

Estou correndo. Já tem mais de dez minutos, entrando em cada sala, revirando cada esquina, perguntando a seus amigos se o viram. Ninguém sabe onde está e posso adivinhar por quê. Draco provavelmente nos viu, Cho e eu saindo juntos do refeitório e adivinhou o que me ia dizer. Sabia que o procuraria... E não quer que o encontre. Devo me concentrar em correr. Encontrá-lo, isso é o único que importa.

Meu coração para em seco ao ver seus cabelos loiros. Quando as pessoas se movem, vejo que é um garoto de outro ano. Maldito seja! Procurei em todos os lugares e não há sinal de Draco por nenhum lugar. Mas estou perdendo tempo. Sou perfeitamente consciente de que se Draco não quer ser encontrado, não será. A frustração enche meu peito e sai disparada em um soco contra a parede de pedra. O sangue começar a brotar dos nós dos meus dedos. Deixo-me acreditar que nada mais existe alem de minha mão e fico olhando-a, talvez com a esperança de que faça passar o tempo mais rápido.

Escuto um suspiro e não vem da minha boca. Viro-me, olhando de um lado ao outro do corredor deserto.

- Draco?

Silêncio.

Tenho certeza de que escutei alguém, mas não posso vê-lo. Tem que estar em baixo de uma capa ou sobre os efeitos de alguma poção da invisibilidade. Aguço meus sentidos, atento a qualquer sinal que mostre que tem alguém mais. Passam-se os minutos e de repente o que esperava: um passo.

- Draco. – Chamo. Responde-me o silêncio. - Draco, por favor, deixe-me te ver. Tenho que te dizer algo importante.

Meus olhos percorrem por onde escutei o passo, mas não tem nada.

- Tem razão, não mereço ver seu rosto. Mereço me sentir como um idiota falando para o vazio. Por Deus, mereço isso e muito mais... – suspiro com força, e tento ordenar meus pensamentos. – mesmo não sabendo se você está realmente aí, quero tentar de... Estive correndo por todo o castelo para te dizer... Mas, diabos, o que estou fazendo? De novo falando de mim, me queixando, tudo eu, somente eu. Sou um imbecil. Um egoísta, um miserável. Mas esta noite não vim falar de mim. Quero falar de você, Draco, de nós.

Ouço um estalo, mas pode ter sido minha imaginação. Só me resta acreditar que Draco está realmente ali, me escutando.

- Lembre-se do que somos, Draco. Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, não nos podíamos ver que saiam chispas entre nós. Com a gente nunca ouve um meio termo. Nos odiamos, nos desejamos. Nos amamos – silêncio. – sim, Draco, nos amamos. Pelo fato de me amar, é que está aqui me escutando. Fui egoísta em acreditar que não era suficiente que me demonstrasse. Queria que me dissesse. E por esse capricho, foi que ocorreu tudo isso, os ciúmes, e a insegurança. Pode ter certeza que nunca mais cometerei o mesmo erro. E pode ser difícil acreditar que eu... Sinta o mesmo, mas te posso afirmar que sim. Draco deixe-me te ver, por favor, mesmo que seja somente por alguns momentos. Quero que leia em meus olhos o que não se pode dizer com palavras.

Espero, por fora aparentando confiança, mas por dentro desesperado, pelo que parecem horas. Fecho os olhos, derrotado, e me dirijo para o corredor da Grifinória.

- Isto nunca vai funcionar se perde a fé em mim. – sua voz soa pelas minhas costas. Meu corpo se petrificou e com um grande esforço, consigo me virar. Draco, de pé, não mostra sinais de ter ficado imóvel durante meia hora. Um frasco vazio em sua mão é o único que restou da poção de invisibilidade.

- Draco – suspiro aliviado. Em alguma parte de minha mente, guardava a idéia de que não voltaria a vê-lo. – escutou tudo o que eu disse? – uma pausa. Draco afirma. – e... O que... O que diz?

- Estive de acordo com você quando se xingou – seu sorriso tenta ser brincalhão, mas sai triste. – mas estou mais interessado na última parte. A que não tem nada há ver com palavras.

Olho-o ansioso, aflito pelo momento. Aproximo-me dele, mas estende sua mão para me indicar que me detenha. O meu peito se aperta, mas não me deixo desanimar.

- Me siga – lhe digo, e saio andando, olhando para frente, sem olhar para trás para me assegurar que ele esteja ali.

Por sorte Cho ainda se encontra na sala onde a deixei. Está sentada na janela, e seu cabelo voa quando vira a cabeça para mim.

- Você o encontrou! – diz, e sinto alivio por saber que Draco segue atrás de mim. Dirijo-me para ela e lhe ofereço a mão. Ela duvida por um segundo, mas me dá a sua mão. – o que está planejando? – pergunta com desconfiança. Simplesmente a levo diretamente para Draco e coloco a sua mão sobre a dele. Draco me olha surpreso, e os dois deixam que eu pegue suas mãos entrelaçadas entre as minhas, por fim falo.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, entendo e aceito a amizade que vocês dois tem. E se não houver outras coisas que podem ser salvas, pelo menos que isso se salve - olho nos olhos de Draco, e reconheço neles um pouco do carinho que não pude ver a tanto tempo. – o amor muda a sua vida em um segundo, mas a amizade fica para sempre. Nunca devia ter te feito escolher entre os dois.

Draco tem os olhos fixos em mim e não consigo decifrá-los. O único que sei, é que não vejo rancor neles, nem indiferença. Talvez contenha agradecimento. Volta a olhar para Cho e se emociona. Isso não me dói. Posso sentir certo orgulho de ter participado, mesmo que seja indiretamente, para lhe dar alguma felicidade. Draco acaricia sua mão e lhe pergunta se está bem. Caminho para trás lentamente, vendo a cena afastar-se e ouvindo as vozes abaixarem-se.

**Draco&Harry**

Por mais sinceras que fossem minhas intenções, não posso deixar de me sentir angustiado. O mundo perdeu um pouco de sua nitidez e brilho junto com a esperança de voltar com Draco. Já é muito tarde quando reparo no caminho que meus sapatos me levaram, e me encontro no quarto que Draco e eu, costumávamos nos encontrar na época em que nosso relacionamento se reduzia em uma chantagem e uma tela para pintar.

A mesa é menos acolhedora do que me lembrava. Os terrenos de Hogwarts se tornaram opacos pelo sol poente. Nem a lua cheia, nem o alegre cintilar do seu estrelado conseguiram aumentar meu ânimo.

Sento-me no amplo parapeito da varanda com as pernas tocando o vazio. Se olhar fixamente para cima, posso imaginar que não existe Hogwarts, nem quadribol, nem Ron e Hermione, nem amizade e nem decepção. Posso me sentir parte dessa natureza eterna, maior que meus sonhos, e posso fazer-me acreditar que existem coisas mais importantes para nós – a natureza – do que mais deseja um garoto de 17 anos.

- Potter, não faça isso! Imagino que seria uma morte indigna para o herói oficial do mundo mágico, e inecessáriamente dolorosa.

Minhas pernas pularam do parapeito tão rápido que por um momento penso que vou cair. A voz que encadeou tal reação pertence a Draco Malfoy. De pé e apoiado tranqüilamente sobre a parede, Draco desprende um ar tão normal, que é difícil acreditar que sua presença representa tudo o que desejo e não posso ter.

Levanta sua manga e me mostra o bracelete. O tira, parecendo que tem dificuldade, como se não se acostumasse a sensação de seu pulso vazio. Estica o braço para me entregar.

- Por favor, Draco – digo negando com a cabeça, - esse bracelete foi feito para ser seu. Gostaria que o guardasse como recordação das horas boas – Draco me olha com curiosidade e esboça um sorriso entre divertido e brincalhão.

- Estou te devolvendo não porque de repente me tornei um homem de bem, que busca dar sem pedir nada em troca. É porque vai necessitar dele, e para meu benefício – abandona a comodidade da parede e se aproxima, parando a um braço de distância. – estava me perguntando, Harry, se poderia me dar a honra de pintar-me outro retrato. Claro que te recompensaria pelo trabalho.

- Draco... – digo com um nó na garganta. – é muito amável de sua parte, mas deixei de pintar faz algum tempo.

- Sim, - diz lentamente, um pouco pensativo – escutei algo assim por aí. Pensei que esse pequeno projeto poderia trazer seu interesse novamente.

- Me desculpe, mas acredito...

- Harry – interrompeu-me com elegância. – Não dia que _dessa água não beberei_, antes de saber pelo menos de que tipo essa água é – Sorri amavelmente e continua em um ritmo pausado. – minha mansão está cheia de retratos de meus ancestrais acompanhados por seus seres amados. E a pesar de que tenho um par com meus pais, quando era criança, há uma pessoa que não aparece em nenhuma delas, e isso dá uma imagem de minha vida particular em desacordo com a realidade.

Meus ouvidos apenas processaram a informação quando se lança novamente em seu discurso.

- Quero que me pinte com a pessoa que mudou minha vida em um segundo – uma onda de seriedade invade seu rosto. – para não deixar dúvidas, Harry, quero um retrato de você e eu juntos.

Meus olhos tinham permanecido tanto tempo abertos de surpresa, que posso senti-los inchar e umedecer. Uma metade de minha mente saiu de férias para um mundo em que Draco e eu vivíamos felizes para sempre. Mas minha parte racional está me dando o alarme de que Draco está apenas propondo uma última transação de paz, para terminar bem, como amigos.

Como se tivesse escutado meus pensamentos, Draco coloca o bracele no meu pulso e pega minhas mãos entre as suas, quentes... Toma fôlego para falar, mas no último momento muda de idéia e o solta devagar. Seus olhos estão fixos nos meus e de repente sinto a gema de um dedo deslizar suavemente pela beira de minha mandíbula. Desta vez me entrego inteiro a fantasia de acreditar tê-lo recuperado.

Draco encarrega-se de maneira eficaz de dissipar a fantasia – como só ele pode fazer – Ao plantar um beijo sobre meus lábios. Assim começa.

Se tiver algo que aprendi nesta viagem não é a habilidade de conservar Draco, e sim nossa capacidade compartilhada, de ter um ao outro, sempre, como se fosse a primeira vez.

**HARRY&DRACOFIMHARRY&DRACO**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Bom, o que posso dizer neste momento além de chorar? Eu amo esta história, e está sendo muito triste para mim que ela termine... Mas a vida é assim não? Bom, agradeço a todas (os) que me deixaram reviews e que seguiram a história, e que gostou. Estou pensando em daqui a um tempo, e quando achar uma história que me agrade, traduzi-la, então não deixem de entrar de vez em quando no meu perfil...

Agradeço a todas nesse penúltimo capitulo que me deixaram review, fiquei muito feliz com todos que recebi, e dei muitas risadas hehehehehe (meu chefe deve achar que sou doida, por ficar rindo sozinha hehehhe). Até logo mais!


End file.
